Three Weeks
by Val127
Summary: Hermione needs money. Draco needs advice. What will happen when they realize that the only way to solve their problems is to work together for the next three weeks? A Draco/Hermione story!
1. Decisions and Regrets

**Chapter 1- Decisions and Regrets**

Hermione Granger was not a happy witch.  She had spent the last six hours tossing and turning on her bed, dreading the morning.  _Oh get a grip thought Hermione as she rolled over yet again, exasperated.  She glanced at the clock and saw the early hour of the morning.  Groaning, she remembered that she had to be up in a few, very few actually, hours.  _

Not that she was looking forward to the events of the next days, but getting sleep would make them more bearable.  _It's just a party...  Not even a fancy one… Just a getting together of old friends… It's even at Hogwarts so I can see the old castle again… I hear that they are clearing out the castle so that we can sleep in our old dorms… Everyone will be excited to see each other… I'm sure that no one will notice if I just don't go...  NO!  I promised Ron and Harry that I would go… I just sent the owl back yesterday saying I would go… I can't back out now… As much as I want to… That would be childish and stupid to not go to the party… Good God, Hermione, RELAX!  _

Much to Hermione's chagrin, in two days there would be a Hogwarts Reunion of the alumni of her class and six other classes.  It would be a chance to say hello to everyone that she had gone to school with, not only the people she graduated with.  In all actuality, it was, of course, a chance for everyone to show off how well they were doing, how much money they made, how happy they were, if they were married or engaged.  In a sense, it was a large bragging party.  

Hermione knew that she should go, but there were some people that she very much did NOT want to see.  In her years at Hogwarts, Hermione had been fairly nice to everyone, but some people simply could not stand her.  There was at least one person who would not be happy to see her.  _No, I am not going to think about him… He can go and eat dung for all I care about that self-centered, wanna-be-womanizer, "pureblood" jerk…I don't want to see him either…_

Sighing, Hermione rolled onto her back and looked up at her enchanted ceiling.  After seven years of watching the ceiling change with the weather in the Great Hall at Hogwarts, she had asked Headmaster Dumbledore for the charm.  Remembering the grin on the Headmaster's face, she could still recall his words, "So Hermione, looking to take a bit of school back home?" as though he were deeply amused by her odd request.  She, of course, had answered that Hogwarts was her home, and that she wanted to bring a piece of her home with her.  The memory of Dumbledore's grin brought a smile to her face.  _Alright, Ron and Harry were right, I was a huge suck up during school…_At the moment, the ceiling was a misty grey with the promise of the sun rising in a few hours.  She could just make out a lightened bit of "sky" on the very edge of her enchanted walls.

Hermione missed Hogwarts.  She had left two years ago, and went immediately to work for the Ministry of Magic in the International Magical Cooperation department.  Her job was satisfying; her department dealt with everything from setting trade and product standards to reasoning with foreign governments on controversial topics.  It was terribly interesting and Hermione looked forward to going to work everyday.  In the last few weeks, Hermione had become involved with the conferences of the International Confederation of Wizards.  Though she held a fairly low position, she never ran out of things to do.  Running errands, copying and editing books, sending owl posts, everything of at least some significance was put on Hermione's shoulders.  _Not that I can't handle it_ thought Hermione.  She sighed again at the thought of the last time she went to work, two days ago.

As soon as Hermione had seen the look on her supervisor's face, she knew that she was in a lurch.  "Hermione," began her superior Austerita Halmaturus, "I hope that you know how much of a great help that you have been in our office."  At this Hermione had tried to break in to say that it was no trouble, but Halmaturus continued.  "However, in the two years that you have been working for us, for me really, you have not missed a single day.  Now, a pretty, young girl like yourself needs to get away sometimes.  In the two years, you have accumulated three weeks worth of vacation days.  Tomorrow, I am going out of town for three weeks, on a much needed vacation to Australia." Hermione scoffed slightly at the irony of a woman named Halmaturus going to Australia, not understanding the implications of her boss's upcoming travel. "I know that you are not going to be happy with this, but I must ask you to take these next three weeks off."  She paused for a moment and caught the look on Hermione's face.  Before Hermione could protest, Halmaturus quickly interjected, "You WILL take these days off."

Hermione had gasped at, so thought her supervisor, the horror of taking three entire weeks off.  More than this, however, Hermione was worried about the fact that she would not receive pay during the three weeks.  As much as she loved working for the Ministry, the lower-end workers there were notoriously underpaid.  Hermione was struggling with the little money she had, for she was used to living, though not in luxury, in comfort.  The meager wages she was earning were not enough to keep up her standard of living.  Unfortunately, Mrs. Halmaturus would not change her mind, which landed Hermione with no source of money for three weeks.  Three very long weeks.

It was perhaps a good thing that Hermione was taking the time off.  She had not planned to go to the reunion before and having the break from work was a perfect opportunity to catch up with old friends.  _Yeah, if I can feed myself...  Gosh I'm glad that Ron offered to take me and Harry in for the next couple of days before the party… Mrs. Weasley- wait, Molly, I am supposed to call her Molly- always makes such good food… Better than what I am used to eating… It will be nice to eat properly again without worrying about the bill… And I laughed at Harry when he was hungry from his cousin's diet…The worst feeling in the entire world is being hungry…_

Hermione sat up in her bed, her mind made up.  She was going to go to the Hogwarts Reunion and she was going to enjoy it, dammit.  She had earned the three weeks of vacations and she would do anything to make them fun.  Hermione lay back down on her comfortable bed, happy with her resolution, and fell immediately back to the once-elusive sleep.

*   *   *   *   *

The next morning, however, Hermione was beginning to regret her decision to go to the reunion.  Staring into her closet, Hermione groaned and fell back onto her bed.  The theme of the party was Muggles in New York.  They were supposed to dress and speak like Muggles, extra points for the house you used to be in if you talked with a Muggle New York accent.  

Hermione wondered briefly where the idea of the theme had come from.  Dressing like a New York Muggle?  The theme was optional, of course, but everyone would dress in accordance anyway.  It was fun to dress up, even if it was to dress like a Muggle in an unknown American city.  Unfortunately, Hermione had not bought any new Muggle clothes in the two years after she left Hogwarts; she just did not have enough money to buy Muggle items when all she wore were wizard robes.  It was unpractical and frivolous, and Hermione prided herself in being, if nothing else, extremely reasonable and sensible.  

Hermione laughed while looking at the contents of her closet.  There were six sets of black robes, left over from her Hogwarts days.  She avoided wearing those to work because Hogwarts was tough of robes.  They had worn spots at the elbows and were now a good four inches too short.  Her shape had changed once she left Hogwarts.  Where she used to be lanky and short, Hermione had grown more curves and a couple of inches. The changes in her body had made it impossible for her to wear anything from Hogwarts without being extremely uncomfortable.  They pulled in the places were they used to hang loose and were loose where they used to be tight. 

The other robes in Hermione's wardrobe were various dark, work-appropriate colors: deep purple; navy; forest green.  Very boring, the robes were perfect for a day at the Ministry of Magic.  Her favorite set stood out brightly against her dark everyday robes.  Her favorite was the turquoise dress robes that she had worn to her Hogwarts graduation.  They looked good on her, contrasting nicely with her long and wavy, ok-it was frizzy, hair.  But of course, she could not wear those to the party, everyone had seen her in them the last time they had all been together.  Even if she hadn't worn them, she still had the theme to think of.  _Damn the theme.  _

"Muggles.  What the hell do Muggles wear in New York?  Is that different than what they wear in Chicago?  Different than in Paris?  Or in London?  Somehow," she giggled, "I don't think that they would wear the newest design from Gladrags Wizardwear… Not like I could afford the newest design anyway…" Hermione's voice trailed off.  "Muggles in New York wear… They wear… Wait!  I remember… They wear evening gowns and fancy hats and high heels and diamonds!  Just like in that Muggle movie I saw…  Oh dear.  How I am going to manage that?  There is no way that I can…" Hermione lowered her head into her hands.  _What the hell am I going to wear…  I can't let people know how low I am on money… That would be so incredibly embarrassing… Maybe Ginny will have some clothes that I can wear… She loves fashion… Plus, we are the same size now so all her clothes would fit…  And she'd know what Muggles in _New York___ would wear… She loves stuff like that…Yeah…I'll ask her when I go to the Burrow… The Burrow… God I miss the Burrow and all the charms of that house… Wait!  The Burrow!  I have to go!_

Hermione jumped off her bed and grabbed a bag.  _Merlin's beard!  I have to get ready… I am supposed to be there in… Oh dear…Five minutes ago… This calls for drastic measures… With those thoughts, Hermione immediately cast a spell to pack all her clothes, though none of them appropriate, pull her unruly hair into a ponytail, make up her face, and change into her purple robes.  __Dammit_, I hate using magic like this…It makes me feel so guilty… All the Muggles can get ready in the morning without magic… My mum does it every morning… But thank God that I finally let Lavender and Pavarti teach me those spells to do my hair and makeup… At least I look presentable if nothing else…Magic makes the mornings so much easier when they could be so long… At times like this, I don't have enough time to work like a Muggle would…  __

The spells worked and in less than twenty seconds Hermione was ready to face her longtime friends at the Burrow.  Holding her bag in her right hand, she muttered a few well choosen words and disappeared from her apartment with a POP.  Hermione had Disapparated and was on her way to the Burrow.

*   *   *   *   *

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Author's Note: (Woohoo!)

Ok everyone, this is my first attempt at Harry Potter fan fiction (how lame does that sound???)  The general idea of the story is that Hermione is low on cash, without a source of money for three weeks, and Draco needs help to get rid of all the dark objects that he inherited from his father, who died.  Voldemort is gone, so there will be no reference to Harry getting into more trouble.  The Deatheaters are all in jail, never to be released again.  I would imagine that the story might have some scenes that are from the movie Pretty Woman, but I will credit that in the author's notes when the time comes.

The story will probably be anywhere from 12-20 chapter, I'll let you know as the story progresses.  The first couple of chapters are really character development, because I hate it when an author jumps right into the story.  And, just to let you know, any characters that are acting well, out of character, I am just going to say that they are all older.  They are different.  People change when they grow up.  Also, this story takes place a little less than two years after Hermione's graduation from Hogwarts.  She is 19.  The entire story will be from Hermione's perspective; you only know what she thinks, no one else's thoughts.  I thought about doing it from Draco's perspective also, but in all reality I know nothing about how 20 year old guys think, so it would be an insult for me to try and guess.  

BTW- Hermione's work supervisor's name translates to Strict Kangaroo- that's why it's funny that she is going down under :)

As a last note, I know that you guys get sick of hearing it, but please review!  I know that not everyone will like my story, but you guys light my fire to write (so to speak)  I would really appreciate any feedback at all J  You know they say, a happy writer is a fast writer!

So enjoy, you guys!  I hope that you like it!

-MOLLY 


	2. Battles and Hair Talk

**Chapter 2- Battles and Hair Talk**

Hermione suddenly appeared in front of a very tall and very shabby house.  To anyone looking, it would have seemed as though a woman had just come out of nowhere.  Of course, she had just come out of nowhere.  She looked a little breathless and turned to stare up at the house.  

The house was at least four stories high, with so many additions and sticking out corners, it would not have still been standing if it were an ordinary house.  However, it was not an ordinary house.  It was the home of one of Hermione's two best friends, Ron Weasley.  She smiled up at the house and was walking up to the door when it jumped open.  Before Hermione could say anything, she was picked up and swung around.  She was hugged tightly to a very muscular chest that could only mean one person.

"RON!" Hermione shouted, finding it very hard to breath, seeing as she was crushed against him.  She laughed and allowed herself to be swung around a few more times before insisting to be let down.  Her feet touched the ground softly and she stepped back to look at her friend.

He looked good, there was no denying it.  Years of living with five older brothers had taught Ron the importance of being strong.  He was easily the tallest Weasley brother.  In the time following his graduation from Hogwarts, Ron had grown to a towering 194 centimeters (_6'4" thought Hermione, to keep with the American Muggle terms).  One would have thought that Ron would look strange, gangly and tall.  But he had bulked up.  His hair was still the bright red, making him an obvious Weasley.  He had grown it out his hair; it was now touching his collar.  It gave him the-_

"Like my oh-so-casual-I-forgot-to-get-a-hair-cut hair?"  Ron questioned in a loud voice, looking impressed with himself.  "Mum's been killing me to get it cut.  I dunno though… I reckon it makes me look-"

Ron was cut off from his speech by a bone-crushing hug from Hermione.  "Shut up, Ron.  I don't care about your hair," she raised her head to see his face.  Predictably, it was bright red. "Don't worry though, I think it looks grand," Hermione added to mollify him.  He nodded once and smiled.  

"I know.  Let's go inside, Harry hasn't come yet.  I think that he is going to be late.  Well, he must be.  It's already seven minutes after nine.  Bloody Hell!  I can't believe it!  Was Hermione Granger actually late to anything?  I think I'm going to faint!" Ron laughed and pulled down on Hermione's arm as he fell to the ground in a pretend swoon.  "What is the world coming to?" 

Hermione looked down at him, crumpled in a laughing heap on the path into the house. She couldn't help it; she fell onto the ground and laughed too.  After a minute, the two friends quieted down and turned their heads to look at each other.  As if there was some unseen agreement between the two of them, they attacked at the exact same moment.  It was their tickling battle.

Ron had the advantage of being quite a bit larger than Hermione.  He quickly used his bigger body as a weapon and crushed her.  He ran one of his hand over her side and let the other grab her knee.  Gasping for breath, Hermione wiggled out of his arms and rolled on top of him, straddling him, and pinned his arms above his head.  He squirmed for a few moments, and then gave up.  He looked up at Hermione, who was giving him a very evil smirk.  

"Gottcha," she whispered, still breathless from the battle.

Ron lay still for a moment and caught his breath.  Then, with unexpected agility, he pulled his arms from her grasp and rolled back on top of Hermione.  They were both screaming with laughter and had tears streaming down their faces.  Ron was in the middle of a very intense attack on Hermione's stomach when the sound of a throat clearing made it to his ears.

He looked up and saw a very entertained, black haired man staring at the two of them.  The man spoke, "Bloody hell, Ron.  If you wanted this time to make out with Hermione, you should have told me to come a later, Mate."  Harry Potter had arrived and Hermione and Ron did the first thing that came to their minds.  They pulled Harry onto the ground with them and soon another tickle-war was going.  

*   *   *   *   *

Hermione stood in the kitchen and took a deep breath.  She closed her eyes for a moment then opened them.  She looked around and saw everything the same as the first time she had visited the Burrow, back in her fourth year.  It was a fairly small room, but very cozy.  There was a fireplace off to the side with many pots and jars sitting on it.  Each of the jade-colored jars was labeled with bright blue words like "Floo Powder".  There were also stacks of books sitting on the mantle.  Hermione looked around for her favorite, Charm Your Own Cheese.  She giggled as she saw the old cookbook with the funny name.

The focus point of the kitchen was the scrubbed wooden table.  It was very long.  _It does have to feed all those Weasleys… They need a long table! thought Hermione.  She sat down next to Harry at the end of the table.  Ron stayed standing and began to rummage through the cupboards.  _

"I swear we had some good stuff in here…" Ron was mumbling.  He went over to the other side of the kitchen and looked in those cupboards.  "All we have is… What is this?"  He held up a box with an utterly perplexed look on his face.  "Says 'flow-ur'… Never heard of it…Dunno where Mum keeps all the food…Sorry guys, I usually don't cook breakfast…"  Apologetically, Ron bent back down and stuck his head into the cupboard.  "Dammit…Mum's trying to starve us all, I swear…Hiding all the-"

But what Mrs. Weasley was hiding Hermione never found out because Ron's voice was cut off by another one, a female voice.  "Ron, if Mum wanted to kill you all she would have to do is take away your broom.  You'd go crazy without it."  Hermione turned around and saw a very pretty red-haired young woman standing with her hands on her hips.

"Gin!"  Hermione shouted as she launched herself her best girlfriend.  She gave Ginny a huge hug and then pulled back.  "Hell, Ginny!  You look amazing!  What is so different?"  

"Well, I finally cut my hair… now it's a lot shorter than the last time you saw me.  Like it?" Ginny replied, tossing her shoulder-length hair back.  The sun caught the red and made her look very pretty indeed.

"What is it with you Weasleys and your hair?"  Hermione asked with a laugh.  She was greeted with blank stares; clearly they had no idea what she was talking about.  "When I got here, the first thing that Ron said to me was 'Do you like my hair?'"  Hermione tried to imitate Ron's low voice but ended up sounding ridiculous.  "And now you mention it too!  I guess Harry's the only sane one around here!" 

"Harry?" Ginny asked, looking around.  When her eyes finally landed on Harry, she squealed, threw Hermione to the side, and jumped onto Harry's lap.  Harry looked a little surprised, but laughed with everyone else.  Ginny only buried her head in Harry's chest.

"Gin, I just saw you two days ago.  Do you really miss me that much?" Harry teased.  Harry and Ginny had been dating since Harry's seventh year at Hogwarts.  He confided in Hermione that he had always thought Ginny was cute and when he realized that he was going to leave Hogwarts, he knew he had to have her.  Hermione was aware that it was harder for them now.  Ginny had graduated last summer and was working in Diagon Alley while living at home to save money.  Harry was playing Quidditch for the Chudley Cannons and had to live far away from Ginny.  Once Harry had passed his Apparitions test he popped by, even if only for a moment, at least every other day.  Their relationship had only grown stronger because of the hardships and Hermione knew that they were meant to be together.  Ginny planned on moving to be near Harry when she had enough money, even though Harry had offered for her to stay at his house.  

"Shut up, you great lump.  I've missed you," Ginny pulled back for a moment and held Harry at arms length.  "Hey, did you do something with your hair?" 

Hermione looked up and burst into laughter, "See, I told you.  You are OBSESSED with hair.  This can not be natural!  I think we need to take you to see a doctor.  You and your brother," she shot a look at Ron, who grinned. 

"Don't be mad at Gin and I just because we have great hair and you do-"

"Ronald Weasley, if you want to live to see your first child, hell, if you want to have a child, I strongly suggest that you SHUT UP!" Hermione shouted, trying to drown out the end of Ron's comment.  Everyone in the kitchen looked at her and blinked in silent shock.  She hadn't realized how loud her voice was.  "Ummm, thank you."

"Hey Harry, remember that one day back in first year how I told you that Hermione was a little bonkers… I think she has finally cracked." Ron "whispered" loud enough for everyone to hear.  

Hermione did crack. She threw herself onto Ron and started to hit him, albeit a little too hard to be just playful.  She was in the middle of strangling him with her bare hands when another voice met her ears.

"Well Hermione, I am glad that finally someone else came to their senses about our little brother Ron."

The twins had arrived, with, of course, their sense of humor.  _Wow thought Hermione, looking at the two boys with a smirk _At least two people in the Weasley clan don't care about their hair…_Both boy's hair was sticking straight up, out, left, right, forward, back, and every direction that hair could, and even ways it couldn't, stick.  The two twins looked at each other with a very evil grin.  Hermione, who knew to be quite worried when she saw those smiles, jumped up and did the smartest thing she could think of.  _

"Gin, I've forgotten, where's the loo?"

*   *   *   *   *

By the time Hermione got back from the bathroom, and from avoiding the trouble that Fred and George were bound to cause, everything had settled down.  No loud bangs had been heard and Hermione was quite disappointed that the fun that the two twins used to cause without hesitation had obviously not taken place.  

Mrs. Weasley had clearly come to the kitchen because everyone was quiet eating.  Molly stood with her back to Hermione, humming while she washed the dishes the wizard way, a flick of the wrist.  Hermione didn't recognize the song, but that was no surprise.  She went up to Mrs. Weasley and offered her thanks for letting her stay at the Burrow for the next two days.   Mrs. Weasley, as suspected, seemed overjoyed to have a full house and offered to let Hermione stay whenever she wanted.  Hermione smiled and sat down at the table in between Ron and Ginny.

Ron and Harry were discussing Quidditch.  _No surprise here thought Hermione with a smile.  It was lovely to see her best friends together again.  Ever since Harry had been recruited by the Cannons, Hermione suspected that Ron might be jealous.  Fortunately, she was wrong.  Ron had seemed to embrace the fact that Harry was playing for his favorite team.  Harry had convinced the team to change their motto back the original one.  Somehow, Harry thought that "We shall conquer" looked better on orange and black banners than "Let's all just keep our fingers crossed and hope for the best."  Harry was trying to bring the team back to their former glory; so far they were sixth in the league.  There was still room for improvement, but it was a lot better than ninth, their position since 1892._

"I don't care, Harry.  I am not doing it."

"But Ron, you had posters of all the team up in your bedroom before!"

"Well, yeah!  But hell, Harry!  None of the other players are my best mate since I was eleven.  There is no way that I am going to buy a Harry Potter poster."

Harry looked at his friend and grinned evilly.  "If you do, maybe I'll get Amy to sign a poster for you."  

Ron turned purple.  He managed to get out, "Well, you, you, you know, maybe I could, you know, buy, maybe, just a, um, little, VERY little, um, little picture of you."  Everyone in the Weasley home knew that Amy Reddings was the object of Ron's affection.  Even though he had been to countless Cannon's games with Harry, he still admired her from afar.  Somehow his mouth always went dry and his throat closed up when he was within fifty meters of the pretty blonde beater.

Hermione turned to Ginny and was quickly immersed in a very interesting conversation about Ginny's and Hermione's life after Hogwarts.  Hermione mentioned her break from work and was just about to ask if she could borrow some Muggle clothes to wear to the reunion, there was a tap on the window.  Hermione jumped up and let a rather large barn owl into the room.  She untied the note on the owl's leg, thanked the owl, and sent it back out the window, where it flew very fast and disappeared into the horizon. The letter, addressed to "Hogwarts Alumni", was very light.  Hermione opened the letter, as no one else besides Ginny had really noticed the owl.  She read the letter and gasped.  It dropped into a dish of butter on the table and Ginny asked, "What's the matter, Mione?"

"Bloody Hell."

*   *   *   *   *

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Author's Note:

Yeah!  I absolutely loved writing chapter 2.  It's my favorite chapter.  I find all the personalities intriguing.  Cool, huh?  My favorite part of the chapter was when Hermione threatened Ron with, well, let's just say that he wouldn't be having children.  I thought it was funny…

Just a note, the reunion will cover everyone from Marcus Flint's year, down to Ginny Weasley's year.  This would mean that everyone in the second Harry Potter book will be at the reunion.  Ginny just graduated a little less than a year ago.

So, did you guys like that cliffhanger here?!?!  I'm sorry to do this to you, but I am posting chapter 3 at the same time, so in all reality, it doesn't really matter.  I just wanted to leave you guys hanging, at least until you click to read the next chapter.  :)

Again, please review!  I would love to get your input about anything that you want to happen, anything you like, heck, even anything you didn't like!  Just please let me know that someone else out there is reading this!  I love you guys a lot!

-MOLLY


	3. Changes, Naps, and Dangerous Books

**Chapter Three- Changes, Naps, and Dangerous Books**

"Hermione?" Ginny repeated.  "What's the matter?"

_Oh my god.  _

"Mione, you look like you just saw a banshee.  Or like your mum just died.  What's up?"

_Oh my dear god._

"Mione?"

"OH MY GOD!"

"Mione, what's wrong?"  

"OH MY GOD!"

Ginny gave up on trying to get an answer.  Hermione did look terrible.  As soon as she had read the note, she had fallen into her chair with a loud thud.  The color had drained from her face, leaving Hermione a very unattractive pasty white.  Ginny grabbed the letter and wiped the butter off the back.  She quickly scanned the letter and looked back at Hermione.

"Well, you can say that again."

By this time the entire table had abandoned their eating and was looking at Ginny and Hermione, confused.  Harry was about to ask the question on everyone's mind when Ginny cleared her throat and read the letter aloud.

Dear Hogwarts Alumni,

            We hope that you are all enjoying your lovely spring season.  Everyone at the school is excellent, as we hope you are too.  Unfortunately, tomorrow's reunion will not be able to take place at the school.  We are sorry for such short notice, the reunion will still occur, but in a different setting.  A former student has graciously offered his home for us to use.

Ginny stopped here because of an interruption.

"But, bloody hell, whose house is big enough for all the people?" asked Ron.

"If you would shut up for more than three seconds, I would tell you, Ron," Ginny shot back, annoyed.  "Excuse me."  Ginny continued reading.

            The reunion will take place at the Malfoy Manor at the same time as planned.  We all hope to see you there.

            With best wishes,

                        Minerva McGonagall

                        Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Hermione was still sitting, shocked.  She was staring blankly at the food on her plate, muttering under her breath.  Ginny folded up the letter and sat down.  

"Well, I suppose that his house in the only one large enough to hold us all.  From what I have heard it is quite impressive," Ginny stated in a calm voice.  

Hermione looked at her with wide eyes.  She seemed to be having trouble focusing and whispered, "Gin, I can't go to this!  Not as his house!  Do you remember the last time we saw each other?  It was a disaster!  There is no way in hell I can do this!  Oh god!"

Ginny grabbed a blubbering Hermione by the arm and pulled her out of the kitchen, up the stairs, and into her own room.  She practically shoved Hermione onto her bed, shut and locked the door, and turned around.  She was looking very grim and began pacing in front of the bed.

"Hermione, you can do this.  I know that your last meeting with any member of the Malfoy family was not pleasant.  I am not going to argue against that.  In fact, it was probably one of the most unpleasant events I have witnessed in a long time.  But, you can not let your fear of one family destroy your vacation."  She stopped for a moment and looked at the scared girl's face.  "Mione, I know that you are scared.  He has done nothing but make your life miserable for seven years."

"Oh Gin, what am I going to do?" Hermione questioned, looking both sad and angry with herself for letting a little change of plans get under her skin.

To Hermione's surprise, Ginny gave a very evil smile, another Weasley trademark.  She took Hermione by the hand and made her stand up.  "Well, there is only one thing that I can think of."  She pulled Hermione over to one side of the room and opened her wardrobe.  "Give him hell and look gorgeous while doing it!"

*   *   *   *   *

Hermione and Ginny spent the better half of the day working on a wardrobe for Hermione.  When Ginny had seen the clothes that Hermione had brought, she sighed and shoved them back into the bag.

"Mione, what were you planning on wearing to the reunion?  Did you bring any Muggle clothes at all?"

"Well, see, I was kind of planning on asking to borrow some of your clothes…" Hermione trailed off and looked at her friend with an embarrassed look.  _Gin, don't make this harder than it has to be… "You know clothes so much better than I do…"_

"That's what I thought."

The two picked out five outfits, each of them very different from the robes that Hermione had brought.  The reunion was a two-day, one-night thing.  They would arrive the following morning and stay the night.  The reunion would close on the second night with a banquet.  The theme of Muggles in New York would be carried out throughout the entire time; seeing as such, the five outfits the two girls chose were all Muggle clothes.  

Ginny was much help to Hermione.  She had loads more clothes than Hermione and she knew what was popular at the moment.  Working at a clothing shop, it was obvious that Ginny took the time to read not only the wizard magazines, but also Muggle ones.  Hermione saw an issue of a magazine lying on the bed.

"Gin, what's this?  Vogue?  What is it?"

"Oh, it's an American Muggle magazine.  I picked it up yesterday to help me pick out what to wear.  Thought it might be useful.  What do you think of this?  I think it would work for you.  Maybe you could pull it off."  She held up a photo of a very skinny model with black hair, black eyebrows, heavy black eyeliner, a black dress, and very white skin.

_Oh my god.  _"No way in hell."

"I was just kidding Hermione, relax."  Ginny continued to flip through the magazine.  

Hermione sat on the bed with Ginny and took her advice; she relaxed.  For the first time in a while, Hermione felt at peace with herself.  She was with her three best friends, she had food in her stomach, she was dealing with a major change of plans that had caused her some grief and she had amazing clothes to wear for the next couple of days.  _Wow… I am glad that I came to the Burrow… There is no place like it… Good food… Good friends… Comfy beds… _With that last thought, Hermione fell asleep.

*   *   *   *   *

By the time Hermione woke from her nap, the sky was dark.  She sat up and looked around, a little confused by her surroundings.  _Where is my nightstand?  Why didn't I leave the light on?  What is going on?  Hermione then remembered that she was at the Burrow and smiled.  She got up slowly from the bed and stretched high towards the ceiling and then to her sides.  With the satisfying crack of her back, Hermione up-righted herself and opened the door to go back to the kitchen.  _

Before she got one step down the stairs a very annoying voice called out, "Well, well, well.  Little Miss First-I-Am-Late-Then-I-Yell-At-My-Best-Friends-And-Try-To-Strangle-The-Cutest-One-And-Then-Disappear-For-A-Good-Four-Hours-And-Take-A-Nap-While-Making-Everyone-Else-Tiptoe-Around-So-As-Not-To-Wake-Me-Up has finally chosen to grace us with her royal presence."

Hermione looked up towards the source of the voice, knowing the owner before she even saw him.  "Shut uh-uh-up, Ron."  This meaning of this comment was degraded a bit when she yawned in the middle.  "I didn't get a lot of sleep last night.  I was really tired."

Ron smirked and came down the stairs till he was on the same step as she was.  "Oh, gosh, then let me assist you down the stairs."  In a very exaggerated motion he bowed to her and held out his arm.   It was obvious that he was making fun of her.  

'Thank you, Ron.  What a gentleman!  I will have to thank your mom for raising you correctly!"  Hermione's voice was dripping with as much disdain as Ron's.  Hermione's years at Hogwarts with Harry and Ron had taught her how to act with as much sarcasm as anyone else.  Despite that, she still took his arm and continued down the stairs with the tall redhead.  They reached the bottom and Hermione turned to the left while Ron turned to the right.  

Hermione walked into the kitchen and saw that Mrs. Weasley was busy cooking dinner.  It looked as though a small army was going to be fed.  _Well, they are the Weasleys Hermione thought with a slight chuckle.  __They could eat an entire horse a piece and complain of no seconds.  She walked over the Mrs. Weasley and offered to help._

"Oh no, dear.  Thank you, but you go on and sit with everyone else.  The boys are all outside.  I think Harry said something about Quidditch.  You know how those boys are… Always wanting to go over to the field and play.  I think Ginny might be outside in the garden.  I know how you feel about Quidditch, so maybe the garden would be a better choice."  Mrs. Weasley shooed Hermione out the door and turned back to her cooking.  "Such a nice girl… To bad Ron likes that Amy…"

Hermione walked around the house until she reached the garden.  _Mrs. Weasley was right… thought Hermione.  Ginny was sitting on a small bench in the middle of a very weedy patch.  She looked very engrossed in a thick book.  Hermione walked up to her quietly, knowing that she herself hated it when she was interrupted from her reading.  _

_Ginny must be really involved… I know that I am no elephant, but I pretty much slammed the door and stomped over here… I wonder what could be so captivating… _Hermione walked over to Ginny and sat down next to her.  She glanced at the text of the book and smiled.  She knew exactly which book Ginny was reading, having read it about a hundred times herself.  

"What's up, Gin?" Hermione asked in a very loud voice.  Ginny jumped about three feet into the air when she heard the voice.  Hogwarts, A History fell to the ground into a particularly muddy spot.

"Ahh!"

Hermione practically fell of the bench in laughter.  

"Oh, shut up.  It's not funny.  What are you doing sneaking around here anyways?" Ginny inquired in a very huffy tone.  "I swear, when I first met you, you were so nice and kind.  I think being friends with my brother has been a bad influence on you!  Now you sneak up on innocent, sweet little girls and scare them into having a heart attack.  I could have died!  Then you wouldn't be laughing, would you?"

Hermione was still laughing; she was now holding onto her stomach so it would not fall off from her mirth.

"Alright, Hermione.  If this is so funny, then why don't I just summon Draco Malfoy over here and make him ask you what is so great?"

Hermione shut up very quickly.

"Thank you."

"Oh, Gin, I was just kidding.  You looked so engrossed in your book I couldn't help myself.  It was like a natural instinct that couldn't be suppressed.  Like when someone puts an ice cream sundae in front of you, you just have to take advantage of it and eat it.  You looked so cute, I just had to take advantage of it and scare you."

"Well, you sure know the way to a girl's heart…" 

"Ice cream," they said together.  

There was a brief, but comfortable, silence before Hermione questioned, "You wouldn't have really brought Malfoy in.  Right?"

"Of course not, Mione.  I was just trying to get you to shut up.  It worked too." Ginny grinned.  "So, why are you out here?"

"I tried to help your mum with dinner, but she practically pushed me out the door."

"Yeah.  I think after the twentieth time Ron tried to help and blew up his twentieth chicken she decided to do all the cooking herself.  Pretty smart if you ask me.  One time, when I was about eight or so, I wanted to cook and she let me prepare the whole meal by myself," Ginny told Hermione, a small smile playing at her lips.  "I think it was the worst thing anyone had ever eaten.  All the boys kept trying to say that it was bad, but Mum made them shut up by kicking them under the table.  I bet their legs were bruised by the end of the meal.  I saw them making horrible faces at each other, but I was so proud that I did it all by myself, I didn't care.  Did you ever do anything like that?"

"Yeah, when I was six, I helped my mum bake a cake.  It was horrendous.  It was supposed to be a chocolate birthday cake for my dad.  I think by the time I was finished with it the cake had not enough eggs, and too much flour, sugar, and baking soda.  But mind you, a cake is actually to have baking POWDER, not baking SODA.  I was really proud of that cake.  My parents ate their entire slices.  Parenting must be harder than we thought, huh?"

"Yeah."

"I bet your mum is done with dinner.  Let's go back inside. You can finish your book another time."

"You're right.  Plus, if I wanted to know anything, you have the whole book memorized, right?  I can just ask you!" Ginny ran inside to avoid the book that Hermione threw at her head.

*   *   *   *   *

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Author's Notes:

Ok, I thought that by the end of chapter three that I would have Hermione at the reunion.  Guess not.  She might get to the Malfoys by chapter four, but she will be at the reunion by the end of chapter five, I promise you.  I think that this story will probably be more towards the twenty chapter line than the twelve chapter line.  Long stories are better anyways.

Another thing that I just wanted to add is that although this chapter might seem longer than the other two, it's not.  All the other chapters don't have as much dialogue, which takes up a lot of space.   All my chapters will have at least 2000 words, otherwise I don't think its long enough.  Just FYI… 

It's my favorite time again, the time for me to beg you guys to review.  What fun!!!  Actually, as much as I joke about it, I really would appreciate any comments that you, as readers, have.  I can't make my story better without the help of people's comments.  Did you guys like this chapter?  Did you like the other chapters better?  What was your favorite line?  What was your least favorite line?  What do you think I should put in?  What should I take out?  Anything that you guys have to say, I am willing to listen.  

Love,

MOLLY


	4. Wand Malfunctions and Manners

**Chapter Four- Wand Malfunctions and Manners **

The rest of the day passed quickly.  Hermione and Ginny helped Mrs. Weasley with the table.  Even with everyone around the table, it seemed empty.  Without the oh-so-superior comments from Percy, it was a lot quieter.  Percy had moved out during the winter.  He lived in London, near Diagon Alley and the Ministry, where he worked.  

To make up for the person missing, Fred and George seemed to be trying to make as much boisterous conversation as possible.  They entertained the group with jokes, stories, and all together loud noises.  Fred was in the middle of telling a joke about a hag, a hippopotamus, and a tree, when Ginny turned to Hermione.

"Mione, let's go to the Muggle drugstore tonight."

"Why?" Hermione questioned.

"We need to stock up on Muggle beauty products," she paused for a moment and smiled.  "My treat, don't worry."

"Ginny, that is very kind of you, but I don't need for you to buy me things," Hermione told the younger girl, embarrassed.  _Oh god… Now Ginny thinks that she has to buy things for me… That I am so poor I can't afford a little Muggle makeup… She's right, of course…  But I can't let her do that…_

"Hermione, it can be your birthday present!"

"My birthday is in September."

"Well then it's a Christmas present!"

"You already sent me a Christmas present during the holidays.  Thank you, Ginny, but I really don't want you to buy me anything," Hermione said, starting to get a bit angry.

"Hermione," Ginny spoke in a low, and slightly dangerous, voice, "If you do not come with me to the drugstore and let me buy you some things… I won't help you get ready for the reunion." Ginny had Hermione and she knew it.  She watched Hermione's eyes open wide.  She smiled and continued, "Mum got me some Muggle money from Diagon Alley today.  So we can have some fun!"

Hermione frowned and stuck out her tongue.

*   *   *   *   *

Dinner was finished and the two girls decided to walk to the Muggle town nearby.  It was a fairly short walk and the weather was very pleasant.  They talked about everything.  Hermione told Ginny about a funny incident at work and Ginny told Hermione what Harry had done for their two year anniversary.  Ginny's story involved a Quidditch match, a large amount of Ogden's Old Firewhiskey, and a very drunk Harry.  

_Oh god… The last time I saw Harry drunk was at the Burrow after graduation… That was a very funny sight… He kept asking Ron where the movie theatre was and Ron, being equally drunk, kept asking what a "thovie meatre" was… I suppose Ron wouldn't have known if he was sober either… Harry wanted to see a movie… After seven years of homework, detentions, and classes, drunken Harry wanted to see a movie of all things to do… Graduation was so much fun… _

Hermione's train of thought ended as the two girls walked into the brightly lit store.  Hermione looked around; she hadn't been in a Muggle drugstore in over two years.  It wasn't any different than she remembered, a couple of people wandering around, seemingly aimlessly.  

Ginny was excited though; it was her first time being in a drugstore.  She looked around, her brown eyes bright with enthusiasm.  Unfortunately, she was not exactly sure how Muggle beauty products worked.  With an unmatchable eagerness, Ginny did the smart thing to do in a situation where she didn't know something; she asked someone who looked like they knew.

Ginny walked right up to the girl at the counter and said, "Hullo.  We want you hair."

The girl looked a little surprised and reached up to brush a few blonde locks out of her face.  She was a pretty girl, but her best feature was her curly, golden hair.  It hung down her back and swung from side to side with an amazing ease.

Hermione looked on with a little apprehension.  _Who is this person?  I can not believe that Ginny has the guts to go up and talk to her… Actually, this is Ginny I am referring to… Ginny has always been outgoing… Maybe I can understand… I do like the girl's hair though…_

Ginny explained the situation to the girl at the counter.  "My friend here," at this she gestured towards Hermione, "wants hair just like yours.  Could you please show us the products that you use to make your hair lay like that?  I'm Ginny by the way.  This is Hermione."

"Sure, I'll show you; my hair looks just like yours does when I wake up in the morning.  Oh, I'm Annie, Annie Hart," the girl laughed and waited for Hermione and Ginny to say their last names.  They stared at her blankly.  "Alright… Here, this is the hair aisle, number four.  I use products by…"

Hermione tuned Annie out and followed behind their guide.  Ginny was hanging onto every word that came from Annie's mouth, so Hermione wasn't worried about missing anything.  After a few minutes of walking up and down aisle four, Annie turned to Hermione and said, "So, if you just follow the steps I just told you, you should be just fine."  She smiled.  "I hope that you have fun at your reunion."

Hermione looked at Ginny, eyes wide with surprise.  _How the hell does this Muggle know about the Hogwarts reunion?  Did Ginny spill?  Oh god… We're going to be found out… Everyone will be discovered… All our work to keep the magic world a secret will be ruined… Oh god… What are we going to do?_

Annie saw the look of confusion on Hermione's face and explained, "Ginny told me, while we were walking."

"Right.  I remember.  Sorry, just a little… tired…" Hermione finished lamely, embarrassed that she had over reacted.  "So, uh, Ginny, do we have everything?"

"No, I want to pick up some Mug-I mean some makeup for us," Ginny glanced at Annie, worried that she had noticed the mess up.

"Do you two need help with that also?  I love makeup.  I'd love to help you out," Annie offered.  "I know some tricks that you could use, Hermione, to make your eyes stand out.  You have amazing chocolate-colored eyes.  Here, I'll show you."  Annie led Ginny and Hermione into the next aisle, jabbering the whole way.

*   *   *   *   *

Hermione and Ginny left the drugstore loaded down with bags.  Annie had shown them all the products she used and Ginny had insisted on buying every single one of them.  In every color.  Obviously the Weasleys were making more money now than they used to; although the Muggle products were cheap, the cost started to pile up after Ginny had realized that a product came in not one, not two, but about twelve different shades.  

It was harder going back to the Burrow than it had been coming from.  _Then again, each bag weighs about fifty pounds and we each have five bags!  No wonder why this is hard… I guess I should walk more… This is ridiculous… I hate this… _

"Well, that was a successful shopping trip.  I haven't bought this much stuff in ages.  It should last us for a while though.  I think my favorite is that burgundy colored mascara.  It looks great on you, Mione, it really does.  It makes your eyes look chocolate colored.  I really like Annie, too.  I think I'll have to go visit her a couple times a month.  You know, just to catch up on the latest Muggle style.  She knew more about fashion than anyone I have ever met.  That is saying a lot, considering that I work in a clothing shop.  You should see how much money some people spend in my store.  They come in wanting a set of robes and leave with three sets, five hats, and three pairs of shoes," Ginny paused for a while, catching her breath.  She smirked and said, "Hermione, do you know how Lucius Malfoy died?"

"I read in the Daily Prophet… Something about a wand malfunction…" Hermione answered, confused.

Ginny scoffed, "Well, you do know what that means, don't you?"

"Um, his wand didn't work correctly."

"Mione, people die of wand malfunctions only when they try to charm themselves."

"So?" Hermione asked, baffled.

"Do you know when he died?"

"Last year, right after Harry killed Voldemort.  You know that."

"No, I meant like what part of the day did he die?" Ginny was grinning at Hermione very evilly.

"Um, during the night I think… Why?"

"Mione, can you think of any reason for someone to charm themselves during the night?"  Ginny wiggled her eyebrows up and down as she spoke.

"No… Wait… Oh my god!  You cannot be serious!" Hermione was finally understanding what Ginny was trying to tell her, "You don't really think he died-"

"Doing IT? Yes, I do."

"Oh god.  That is horrifically disgusting, Ginny.  Thank you so much for telling me," Hermione groaned, trying to not imagine the actions Lucius Malfoy went through before he died.

"No problem." 

*   *   *   *   *

Before Hermione knew it, morning had come and the Burrow was very busy.  Everyone was running around the house trying to get everything ready.  Fred was walking around the second story, robes on backwards, looking for his wand.  George was in his bedroom trying to close the top of his trunk, which was stuffed full of Weasley's Wizard Weezes.  Ron and Ginny were each in their own bathroom, presumably fixing their hair.  Percy, who came back to the Burrow in order to go to the reunion with the whole group, was walking around the kitchen, trying to help his mum, but really getting in Mrs. Weasley's way.  Mrs. Weasley, in turn, was trying to shoo Percy out of the kitchen, so she could continue with her work.  Harry was no where to be found, probably looking for socks or other items.  Hermione was the only calm one.  She was sitting on a chair in the kitchen, reading a book about the history of the International Confederation of Wizards.  

_Can't get away from work if I tried… Maybe I should go help Ginny with her packing… I couldn't even try to help her with her hair anyway… I saw her put those Muggle beauty products in my bag when she thought I wasn't looking… All Weasleys are the same… You can't turn your back on one of them for a minute without being bombarded with surprises… _

Hermione's thoughts were interrupted by a loud, even by the Weasley standards, bang.  She looked around quickly and got up quickly from her chair.  She was just about to go upstairs to see what had caused the explosion when a shell-shocked Fred walked down the steps.  He came over to Hermione and sat down.

"Fred, are you alright?" Hermione asked in a quiet voice, not wanting to scare Fred into doing something rash or stupid.

"Well, I found my wand," he said, gazing blankly at the wall, his eyes unfocused.  "It was under Hermes's cage.  I don't think Percy's going to be-"

"FRED!"

This scream by Percy seemed to jolt Fred from his trance.  He flashed a trademark Weasley grin at Hermione and ran up the stairs, undoubtedly going to be congratulated by George for infuriating Percy.  

Hermione gave up on reading and went up to Ginny's room.  She put her book in her bag and walked back down into the kitchen.  Mrs. Weasley was doing her work, now that Percy was off yelling at Fred.  Hermione asked Mrs. Weasley if she could help, but she too was shooed out of the kitchen.  On her way back up the stairs, she passed a harassed-looking Harry.  _Well, I guess everyone is in a really good mood today… Not…_

"Hell, Hermione.  You were right!  Ron has spent the last twenty minutes in the bathroom fixing his-"

"'Oh-so-casual-I-forgot-to-get-a-hair-cut' hair?" Hermione finished with a wry smile.

"Yeah.  He's bonkers, I swear," Harry said, rolling his eyes at the actions of his best mate.

The two friends continued on their opposite ways, Hermione going up the stairs, Harry going down the stairs, obviously trying to get some breakfast.  Hermione walked back into Ginny's room and watched the red-haired girl run around frantically.

"Need any help, Gin?" Hermione asked amusedly.

"No.  I just need to gather this lot up and put it in my trunk," Ginny replied, gesturing to the enormously large pile of clothing, makeup, and other odd paraphernalia that was sitting on her bed.  Hermione bit back a laugh.  She grabbed her own bag and hauled it out into the hallway.  

She was about to carry it down the stairs when a flash of red hair picked it up for her and started down the stairs.

"Thanks, Ron.  I could have managed it though," Hermione said to her muscular best friend.  He was already halfway down the stairs when he turned around to answer her.

"You're a girl."

"I think we have already been through this.  Good of you to notice again, Ron."

"Girls aren't supposed to carry heavy stuff."  
"Ron, that is so chauvinistic and-"

"No, it's not.  Manners matter."

Hermione stared at the back of Ron's head as he continued down the stairs.  He seemed determined to finish his good deed.  _And really…__ Who am I to stop him if it means less work for me… It was hard enough carrying those bags back from the drugstore last night… I could get used to service like this…_

*   *   *   *   *

Everyone stood around the fire.  Hermione, Harry, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny were about ready to go to the Malfoy Manor.  They were to travel by floo-powder because it was easier than Apparating and the destination was controlled.  This translated to less chance of a Muggle spotting.  Fred had graciously offered to take Hermione's bag with him. _Hopefully he's not going to play any tricks… I don't think I could stand anymore surprises this vacation…_

Hermione was the first in line to get into the fireplace.  She took her floo powder and threw it in the fire.  The flames turned green and she stepped into the warm fire.  It felt pleasant, not at all like she had thought it would feel her first time traveling by floo powder.  

Just as she said the words, "Malfoy manor" she heard another voice, _Harry's voice, say "Oh hell, I forgot my-" _

The voice was cut off as Hermione began her quick travel to the reunion.  For a few moments, the dizzying whirl threatened Hermione with nausea, but she was quickly over it.  She was very sure to keep her elbows tucked in; once, she had overheard Lavender had told Pavarti a story about ending up at a Bachelor Party in America.  The men at the party had thought that she was the dancer coming and it had taken them ten minutes of explaining to let Lavender go.  She had said that the men kept trying to pull her back and when she had gotten home, she found money tucked into the back of her skirt.   After hearing that story, Hermione was always careful with her elbows.  

When she felt herself slowing down, she threw out her arms to hold her balance.  

She looked around the room she had landed in.  It was brightly lit by a beautiful glass chandelier.  There were elegant looking sofas in maroon, black, and emerald green.  _Well, those don't look very comfortable to sit in… They would probably poke you in the back if you tried… _There were other items in the room, but it was empty of any people.  _I don't think I should wait for the others… Who knows what Harry forgot… Could be his broom or his owl… Or his brain for that matter… I'll just go on and meet them there… The only thing Hermione could do was go to the other side of the room and knock on the closed door.  She walked over and breathed deeply.  With pure determination, she raised her fist, poised to enter the party.  _

*   *   *   *   *

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Author's note:

Alright, so did you guys like the part about how Mr. Malfoy died?  I thought it was hilarious and it was fun to write.  Do you like the story about Lavender in the Bachelor Party?  I was thinking about the TV show The Bachelor when I wrote it, so there you go :) Inspiration comes from the oddest places.

So, I was right, Hermione was at the reunion by the end of this chapter.  She just hasn't entered yet, but she is there.  Draco will probably ask Hermione for help, or at least explain the situation, by the end of the next chapter.  So those of you that want Draco in the story, just wait until the next chapter.  BTW, I'm sorry to leave you guys with a cliff hanger.  I love ya'll, know that.  And yes, I will be finishing this story, you can hold me to that.

Alright, I know that you guys hate to hear this, but please review.  I can't make my story better when I don't know what you guys like… And who wants to read a story that doesn't have stuff that you like in it?  Did that make sense?  If it didn't, I'm sorry.  If it did, cool :)  So yes, please review, you guys mean the world to me and you inspire me to write some more.

Also, I need a beta-reader, so if someone wants to, please tell me so in the review!  Thanks!

-MOLLY


	5. Memory, Ginger Spice, & Orange Elephants

**Chapter Five- Memories, Ginger Spice, and ****Orange**** Elephants**

Hermione brought her hand back down to her side and leaned up against the wall.  _Oh god… I can not do this… I cannot face him… After what I did last time… Oh god… Hermione thought back to the last time she had seen Draco Malfoy._

*   *   *   *   *

At graduation, all the house tables had been cleared from the Great Hall.  Instead, there were tons of round tables, each sitting six.  The Hall looked gorgeous.  There were banners hanging from the ceiling, one for each house.  A yellow and black banner hung with a picture of a badger, standing for Hufflepuff House.  A large eagle covered a blue and bronze banner for Ravenclaw.  A green and silver banner representing Slytherin featured a serpent.  The last banner was red and gold.  It featured a lion, the symbol of Gyffindor House.  Everyone sat with their families under the section for their own house.

Everyone except the head boy and girl, who shared a table with each other.  Unfortunately, the head boy and girl of that year were none other than Hermione and Draco.  They were forced to sit at the same table, along with their families.  Hermione's parents were obviously uncomfortable enough without the stress of being sneered at by the Malfoys. 

Hermione looked absolutely stunning that night, in robes of the brightest turquoise imaginable.  They were made of the same floating fabric that her robes from the fourth-year Yule Ball had been made from.  They fit her body like a glove, without being too loose or too tight.  They showed off her slim figure and complemented her hair.  She had spent hours on her hair, with the help of Ginny Weasley.  The two girls had decided that Hermione needed to go out with a bang, which translated to amazing hair.  They had somehow managed to sleek Hermione's hair into an elegant, but natural looking, French-twist.  They left a few pieces out and straightened them to make them fall down the side of her face.  When Hermione had seen the final product, she knew that she looked great.  Her mother had given her a small diamond necklace, which completed the outfit.

When Hermione had realized that she would be sharing a table with Draco and his parents, she gasped.  She knew it would not be a pleasant event and vowed to ignore the Malfoys the entire night.  

But actually putting the plan into motion was a lot harder than thinking about the plan.  As soon as Hermione had sat down with her parents, the Malfoys walked over and sat down also.  By the look of disgust on Lucius's face, she could tell that he was even more displeased with the seating arrangement than Hermione.  

He had turned to Draco and whispered something in his son's ear.  Draco nodded and smirked.  Mr. Malfoy turned to Hermione and finally spoke, "So, Miss Granger, what are you going to be doing after graduation?  What kind of place would take you in?" he asked this with a tone of arrogance.  At the words "take you in," Hermione gave up on trying to ignore him.

"Actually, Mr. Malfoy, I think we might see each other more than you would think.  I'm going straight to work with the Ministry.  We'll probably see each other at work," with this thought Hermione gagged on the inside.  If she had to see any member of the Malfoy family on a regular basis she would have to do something drastic.  Like quit her job.

Mr. Malfoy sneered at her.  "How lovely."

The rest of the dinner went by silently.  Occasionally Hermione said something to her parents, but overall it was a dreadfully uncomfortable night.  By the end of the meal, Hermione's nerves were standing on edge.  

She was walking down the corridor when she heard a voice shout, "Granger, stop for a moment."

She turned around, already knowing the owner of that voice.  She would never mistake Draco Malfoy's bored drawl for anyone else's.  "What do you want, Malfoy?"

"I wanted to-"

"What, insult my family more?  Tell me that I am some worthless mudblood?  Make my life miserable?  Well congratulations, you have already done that," she screamed at him.

He smirked, that annoying smile that infuriated her so much.  "No, Granger, I wanted to-"

Hermione never found out what Malfoy wanted.  She let her anger get the better of her and she punched him.  Hard.  Right in the nose.  A trickle of blood marred his face and he stared at her with amazement.  He didn't look for long though, because Hermione obviously had other plans.

She hit him again, this time in the jaw.  

"You make me so mad! God!  You little prick!  I hate you!"  Hermione screamed, letting out every ounce of frustration as she proceeded to hit, kick, and bite any part of him that she could reach.  "You are such a jerk!  I can't believe you even can manage to get out of bed every morning you are so hateful!  I detest you!  You are so vile!  And evil!  You don't even deserve to-"

She felt hands try to pull her off the blonde-haired boy, but she was determined.  "Let me go!  This sorry excuse for a human deserves everything he is getting!  Let me go!"  Finally the hands succeeded and she was dragged away from Malfoy.  She saw him lying on the ground, blood coming down from his face and the beginnings of black bruises forming all over.  "Let me go!  Who the hell do you think you are to pull me away from this?"

She turned around, furious, and got a look at the person who had saved Draco.  It was none other than Lucius.  "Get your filthy, mudblood hands off my son and make sure that you never touch him again," he said coldly.  

"Oh believe me, I have no intention on ever getting so close as to see you or anyone from the precious Malfoy family," Hermione turned her back to Lucius and walked over, passing the boy on the ground.  "You know you got what you deserved," she said to him.  "You know it as well as I do.  Have a nice life."  

With that, Hermione made her way through the crowd that was forming, passing Lavender, Ginny, and Neville, who had his hands up to his mouth in horror.  Ron and Harry tried to catch up with her, but she held up her hand to stop them.  "I really do not want to talk about it," she stated angrily.

"Alright," Harry agreed to pacify her.

"But Hermione, you just-" Ron started, but stopped due to an elbow in his stomach. "Yeah, that's cool.  We don't have to talk about it."

"Thanks," Hermione said, continuing down the hallway.

"Actually," Ron paused in the hallway, making Harry and Hermione turn around to look at him, "let me just say this.  That was bloody brilliant."

"Thanks," Hermione said again.

*   *   *   *   *

_Oh god… _Hermione leaned her head up against the wall.  _I can't go through with this… I made such a fool out of myself last time… Letting my anger get the better of me… I should have checked a mirror for red hair it's such a Weasley trait… Oh no… I have to leave right now…_

Hermione turned her back on the door and started to walk away.  She heard the door open and knew she was caught.  There was absolutely no way that she could leave now that someone had seen her.  That would embarrass her name even more.

She slowly turned around to see who had opened the door.  She raised her eyebrows in surprise at the unmistakable blonde-haired man standing in the door.

He was leaning on the doorframe, arms crossed.  His gray eyes started on her high-heeled feet, traveled up her bare legs, onto her black miniskirt, up her waist, over her tight violet shirt, onto the diamond necklace and finished on face.  He smirked.

"Do I know you?  Because if I don't, I should," he broke the silence with a very _oh my god… is that a- predatory look on his face.  "Why don't you just come in and I'll get you a drink." _

"Shove it, Malfoy."

The man's face fell.  He dropped his arms and peered at her closely.  "Dear God, is that you, Granger?"

"No, Malfoy, I'm Ginger Spice."

"Hell, it is you."

"Dear God, is something half-way intelligent coming out of Draco Malfoy's mouth? Of course it's me.  Now, get out of my way," Hermione demanded.

Draco's face once again made a smirk.  He leaned back up against the door frame, blocking the entrance, and refolded his arms.  He blinked slowly as though he had enjoyed the last comment.  "Why don't you make me, Granger?" He said her last name very slowly, letting it roll of his tongue.

_God, what a scumbag… Some things never change and obviously Draco Malfoy is one of them…_Hermione smiled leisurely.  _That must mean that he can't refuse one thing… _

"Oh, Malfoy," she said, letting the name slip off her tongue as he had said her own, "I really, really, wish things had ended differently between us.  You know, things got a little," she paused for a moment as though she was considering the idea, "out of control."

She walked up to him, slowly swaying her hips from side to side.  The movement was highlighted by her short skirt.  He gave her that predatory smile again.  

"I just wish that we had… Gotten a chance to… Get to know each other a little better," Hermione said breathily.  She was standing right in front of him, close enough that she could practically feel his heat.  She reached out and put her hands on his shoulders.  She furrowed her brow, tilted her head to the side, pouted her lips, and asked, "Do you know what I mean?"

Draco smirked and leaned in to kiss her.  _Perfect… I just wait for his eyes to close and then I can…_

"Your little game won't work on me, Granger.  Good try though," he whispered in her ear.  He leaned back, turned around, and walked into the room.

_What?  I was supposed to… Wait… That did NOT work at all…_ Hermione followed Draco's back with a look of surprise on her face.  _I just practically seduced him to get him to move and then he doesn't even take the bait… Well that is slightly insulting… Draco Malfoy that would kiss anyone who showed interest but not me… I wonder if he knew it was me from the beginning… Just trying to humiliate "Mudblood" Granger… I bet he did… He did seem to enjoy scanning my body though… Ew…Oh god… Why do I always embarrass myself in front of him…_

Hermione was so busy with her thoughts that she didn't even notice the room she had entered.  It was absolutely beautiful, even more beautiful than she had first seen.  The furniture was all made of dark, almost black, wood.  The paneling was made of the same wood.  A roaring fireplace stood in the middle.  Obviously it was for looks; Hermione couldn't feel any heat coming from it. _ It must have a heatproof charm on it… It is quite pretty… The fireplace was also the dark wood, carved elaborately.  It was circular, allowing it to be visible from every angle.  There was fabric everywhere in the room.  Tapestries hung on the wall.  The one closest to Hermione featured a giant dragon that kept beating its wings and breathing fire.  The windows were covered by gorgeous hangings, alternating colors from forest green to burgundy.  The chairs and sofas in the room were the same green and red.  They looked a lot more comfortable than the ones in the previous room, more squishy.  _

On each sofa and chair was a pillow, all make of silver fabric.  From just looking at them, Hermione could tell that they were pure silk.  Hermione walked over to a chair and picked up a pillow.  It was apparent that someone had charmed the pillows too.  The minute she picked up the pillow it gave off a vanilla smell, her favorite scent.  It also turned red and gold, her school colors.  She laughed and set the pillow back down on the chair.  Immediately it turned back to silver and stopped smelling so deliciously.  _Maybe I should carry it with me… It's better than ever perfume… I wonder if everyone would smell vanilla or their own favorite scent?_

Hermione continued to look around.  In one corner of the room stood a globe.  It showed all the different countries, each made with a different gemstone.  From where she stood, Hermione could make out an opal Brazil and an amethyst Mexico.  It seemed to glow from within, making a little show of colors on the walls near it.  

There were three doors in the room, the one that she had just come from and two others, one of which undoubtedly let the house elves from the room to the kitchen.  The doors were made of the same dark wood that constituted for the other wood of the room.  Carved on each door was the Malfoy crest, a large dragon with its fangs barred.  The dragon on one door caught Hermione looking and squinted threateningly at her.  Quickly, she turned away and what met her eyes was a very welcoming sight.

Ron, Harry, Ginny, Fred, and Percy were all standing by the door that she too had come through, looking around with amazement etched over their faces.  Just as she hurried over to meet them, a squeal so high it Hermione's ears erupted.

"HermionEEEEEE!"

Hermione turned around and saw what appeared to be two charging orange and white elephants aimed at her.  She looked around quickly, trying to find somewhere to hide, but before she could even evaluate a place, two shrieking women threw themselves on Hermione.

"Hermione!"

"Hermione!"

"Lavender?  Pavarti? Is that you?"

"Well of course it is, who else would it be?" said Pavarti as she stepped away from Hermione.  "What's up girl?  You look amazing!"

Lavender joined in, "Yeah, I love your outfit!  Very American!"

"Um, thanks," Hermione said, slightly confused.  "No offense, but what are you two supposed to be?"

"Hermione!" Lavender chided.  She stepped another couple of feet back from Hermione and struck a very model-like pose. "Can't you tell?"

"Um… Well… No, I'm sorry.  You know me, I have never been one to be into fashion…" Hermione trailed off, still looking in amazement at her two old roommates.  

"Well," Pavarti butted in, "We are waitresses.  We heard some people talking about this American restaurant and we just knew that we had to dress up like the people there.  I've heard that anyone who is anyone started out by working there.  Pretty cool, huh?"

"Right, we just had to dress up!  It's fun!  Hey, Hermione," Lavender lowered her voice to a whisper and leaned in, "I saw Draco talking to you when you came in, what were you guys talking about?"

"Yeah, spill it!  He looks SO good.  He must be working out!  Did you get a look at his arms?  They are so muscular," Pavarti gushed.

"His arms?  I was too busy looking at his face!  I am so glad that he abandoned that hair gel that he used to wear!  Now his hair just looks perfect…" Lavender gazed in his direction dreamily.  "And those clothes!  Whoever he's dating, she should take him to New York and make him always dress like that!"

"I know!  The black shirt fits him perfectly.  It totally shows off his arms!  I'm telling you, the arms are key for that shirt!" Pavarti said, wiggling her eyebrows.

"You are totally right about the shirt.  It looks amazing.  But you're wrong about the arms.  The shirt showcases his hair, not his arms.  Look at his hair.  It just hits his eyes and it's all messed up.  So sexy," Lavender shot back to her best friend.

"No, it's totally for his arms!"

"No, it's totally for his hair!"

"Arms!"

"Hair!"

"Arms!"

"Hai-"

"Girls!  Shut up!" Hermione yelled to be heard over the arguing ex-Gryffindors.  "If you keep talking so loudly all your schoolmates will know exactly what you think about Malfoy.  Furthermore, to answer your original question, which seems like it was asked such a long time ago, Malfoy and I weren't talking about anything.  He was just being his usual punk ass self."

PING!  

Hermione looked around.  Over on one wall, she saw a large scoreboard.  On the scoreboard, the words, "Hermione Granger- Punk Ass- 1 point to Gryffindor" flashed by.  Below, under the section marked by "Gryffindor" a slash was made.

"Ohh! Hermione!  You got Gryffindor a point!  Good job!" said Pavarti.

"Yeah, way to go!" Lavender added.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"When anyone uses an American phase, like your punk ass, a point goes to their house," Lavender explained.

"But it has to be in context.  You can't just go around saying 'football', 'punk ass', or 'john' to get points.  Only in context," Pavarti put in.

"Right," Hermione said.  "So, just a question for you two, what restaurant are you guys supposed to be working for?"

"It says on our shirts, Hermione.  A place called Hooters," Pavarti said with a touch of arrogance.  "It's supposed to have a great reputation in America."

"Oh, well, I must be going.  It was great to see you though!" Hermione exclaimed as she hugged the two girls.  They all said goodbye and Hermione went off to join the Weasleys and Harry.  _Right… A good reputation… If they don't understand the picture that's on those shirts they are really stupid… Good reputation my butt… Quite appropriate costumes though…_

*   *   *   *   *

"Hey, Ginny!  Tell everyone about your two-year anniversary with Harry!" Hermione shouted across the room.  

Everyone was sitting in a large circle and talking together.  It seemed as though the division between houses had diminished after they all left school.  Hermione could see Ravenclaws sitting with Hufflepuffs, Hufflepuffs with Gryffindors, and even some brave Slytherins talking with Ravenclaws.

Harry blushed a very deep pink and quickly put his hand over his girlfriend's mouth.  "No way are you guys hearing THAT story!"

"Oh come on!"

"Really, Harry!"

"Did you two have fun that night?"

"Woohoo!  Spill it, Ginny!"

"We need some entertainment!"

Hermione clutched at her stomach she was laughing so hard.  Harry looked as though he wanted to melt into the floor, but he finally gave up and let Ginny start the story.

"Well, you guys know that Harry has always been…"

Hermione tuned Ginny out, having already heard the story once before.  She looked around at the people and saw many of her old friends that she had lost touch with.

Neville Longbottom was sitting next to a Hufflepuff girl a year older than him.  He whispered something to her and she laughed.  Hermione watched Neville reach out and put his hand on the girl's stomach in a very protective way.  _Oh wow!  That must be Neville's wife!  I heard about the wedding!  I saw the picture in the Daily Prophet… They both looked radiant… That was nothing compared to now though… After seeing that move Neville just pulled, she must be pregnant… I can't imagine Neville being a father… Good luck to him!  Hell, good luck to the child!_

Colin Creevy sat on the floor listening to Ginny with a good-looking Ravenclaw's head on his shoulder. _ Oh, I remember her!  Colin was so excited when he found out that they were going to be in Advanced Potions together… He had a crush on her for ages… I remember when he heard that she was an amazing ice-skater and he tried to learn how to skate… It took Madam Pomfry two days to wake him up… I remember now, her name is Erica Chamberlain… She was a year younger than me…_

Hermione continued down the line.  Seated next to Colin was none other than Draco Malfoy.  Hermione looked at him and saw to her astonishment that he was looking at her too.  She looked away immediately and stared at the thick, gray carpet.  Cautiously, she glanced back up.  _Dammit, he's still looking at me… What's going on with him? _

Draco stood up from the circle and looked directly at Hermione.  He raised his eyebrows meaningfully.  Without one word he turned around and went out the door on his left.  

_Oh god… Am I supposed to follow him?_ Hermione looked around desperately.  Everyone was listening to Ginny's story.  They were at the part where Harry had fallen out of the floo powder early and Ginny had to search all over for him.  Apparently he had landed in an old witch's house because Ron was practically beating the ground in laughter saying, "And the old bag in her pajamas hit you with her umbrella?  What I would have paid to see that!"

_Go Hermione!  You know you are curious about what he wants with you… He does want to talk to you… There is no way you could have mistaken that look… Aren't you the slightest bit curious?_

Hermione got up and walked around the circle.  She reached the door Draco had disappeared into, ignoring the Malfoy crest dragon's snarls, and slipped out of the room, unnoticed.  

*   *   *   *   *

Hermione walked down the hallway, slightly spooked.  It was much darker than in the other room.  She grabbed her wand from her bag, muttered "lumos" and set off in search of Malfoy.  

After walking down the extremely long corridor, Hermione reached the end.  She frowned.  There was no indication from any of the rooms she had passed that Malfoy had been in any of them.  _This is so like Malfoy… Lead me on a wild goose chase and expect me follow him as if I am some crazy and hormonal preteen… I shouldn't have come… _

Hermione turned around to walk back to the reunion, but noticed a small sliver of light shining through the dark.  She looked towards the light source and noticed a door that was slightly open.  Hesitantly, she tiptoed over to the door and peered in.

"Come in, Granger," came Malfoy's usual drawling voice.

Hermione jumped back.  She hadn't realized Malfoy could see her.  

She opened the door fully and stepped over the threshold.  What she saw blew her away.  

She and Malfoy were in a den, filled with more ancient books and scrolls than Hermione could have ever imagined.  Forgetting that Malfoy was even in the room, Hermione strode over to a bookshelf and picked up a very old book.

"Like them, Granger?"

Hermione jumped very high in the air.  She dropped the book and it fell to the floor.

"Um, yes.  It looks, um, every interesting.  What do you want Malfoy?"

"Well, if everything goes according to plan, you will be able to look at these books all you want," he commented, sitting on a deep-brown wooden desk.  Hermione could see the clawed feet holding the piece of furniture up.

"What do you mean, Malfoy?" Her fingers were practically itching to reach up and grab another book.

"Grange, I have a business proposition for you."  
"Why don't I like the sound of that?" Hermione asked sarcastically.

Malfoy frowned.  "I'm serious, Granger.  I have heard all about your money problems; don't think that I don't know."

All thoughts about the books around her vanished as Hermione tried to process what Malfoy had just told her.  "You-"

"Yes, I know.  Just because my father died doesn't mean that I lost all his connections to the Ministry."

"You-" Hermione said again.

"Yes, me," Draco interrupted her, impatient.  "Now, for my proposition.  I know that you need money.  Don't say anything, just listen.  And as much as it displeases me to say so, I need your help."

Draco paused for a moment, probably trying to gather his last bits of dignity.

"Let's not play around.  You know as well as I do that my father was a Death Eater.  When he died, he left all his things to me.  Ever since he died, I have been enjoying the good things, the money, the house, the yacht.  But, now the time has come that I cannot ignore the other, well, less pleasant, things.  Bottom line, Granger, I need your help to get rid of the Dark Objects."

Hermione was silent for a moment.  She stared at him with small eyes.  "Why do you want my help?  Why don't you just hire someone to do it?"

"Well, Granger, think for a moment.  Why do I want your help?  Reason number one, as much as I hate to admit it, you were the smartest person in our class.  Book-smart, that is.  I took the title of the most street smart.  You know things.  Reason number two, seeing as you helped write many laws of the Ministry, you probably know more about the rules than the rulebooks themselves.  Reason number three, you were a Gryffindor."

"What does my being a Gryffindor have to do about anything?"

"Gyffindors are loyal.  If I have your promise that you won't tell anyone, I have the strangest notion that I can trust you to keep that promise.  That goes for why I don't just hire someone.  Yes, you will get paid just like they will, but you can offer me security that other people can't," Malfoy explained, looking pained.  All the complementing Hermione he had done was causing him real physical pain.

"Malfoy, I think that-"

"Let me finish.  You have three weeks off from work.  Don't look at me like that, I have connections, I already told you.  Anyway, for the rest of the three weeks you may stay at the Manor, eat here, and work here.  You will be allowed access to anything in this house.  That includes the books that I see you are just itching to open.  I have finished you may speak now."

She glared at him, "I am not a child.  Don't treat me like one."

"Don't act like one," he shot right back, looking her straight in the eyes.  

Hermione watched his eyes for a moment.  They were gray, no doubt about it.  She had heard other people talking about hints of blue or green back at Hogwarts, but those people were obviously wrong.  Gray, no other way to explain them.

"Will you do it?" he asked, still staring into her eyes.  Hermione saw a brief uncertainty flash through the gray pools, but it was gone in an instant.  She opened her mouth, unsure of what was going to come out.

"Actually, you have until tomorrow night to tell me your answer.  I'm giving you twenty-four hours to decide," he said.  With those words, he swept out of the den, leaving Hermione alone with all the books.

She collapsed onto the desk Malfoy had just occupied.  

_I have to agree with Lavender, that shirt is all about the hair…_

*   *   *   *   *

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Author's Notes:

Yay!  Another chapter finished!  I do realize that this chapter is like twice as long as the other ones, but I promised that I would at least have Draco ask for Hermione's help by the end of chapter 5, which would NOT have happened if it weren't this long.  So if you like short chapter, I'm sorry, but if you like long chapters, you are in luck!

In this chapter I tried to be a lot more descriptive, did you like it?  Or were you thinking, "Come on Molly, get back to the plot"?  Tell me what you think, I write for what you guys like.  So a vote is officially in session: Everyone please review with the following answers "Yes, I loved your descriptions, Molly!" or "Please keep the descriptions to a minimum and get back to the story, Molly!"  It would be great if you wrote other stuff too (smiling sweetly) 

So, to come in chapter 6, will Hermione say yes to Draco's plea for help?  Haa haa, ok if you think she's going to say no, read the summary again.  She will answer him and the rest of the reunion will occur.  

Umm, I have totally forgotten to put this in for the beginning chapters, but I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.  JK Rowling has that lovely (and profitable) title.  I do own a car though *woohoo*

BTW- I am still looking for a beta-reader… Anyone interested, just say so in a review or e-mail me at ch127@aol.com  You guys rock me world!

Love,

MOLLY 

Ps- No, I have never worked at a Hooters.  Don't ask.  If you have worked there, I am sorry if I insulted you, I didn't mean to.


	6. Bedrooms, Flavas, and Muscles

**Chapter Six- Bedrooms, Flavas and Muscles**

Hermione slowly opened the door back into the reunion room.  She slipped through the crack and entered the brightly lit room.  People were still sitting on the floor in a circle, telling embarrassing stories.

Hermione looked around the room for the telling white-blonde hair.  She saw brown, red, and dirty blonde, but no Malfoy hair.

_Thank God!  I don't know what I'm going to do… There is no way that I can take him up on that offer… The embarrassment… _

"Hermione?"

Hermione startled and looked around.  Ginny was looking at her curiously.  Her forehead was wrinkled in a look of concern.  

"What's up, Mione? You alright?"

"Yeah, thanks Gin.  Just a little tired," Hermione answered, a bit lamely, as she sat down next to the red-haired girl.

"I guess it is getting kind of late.  It's been a long day.  Fun though.  It's great to catch up with all the Hogwarts gang.  Can you believe that Neville's married?" Ginny questioned with a giggle.

"You're kidding!" Harry joined in on the conversation. "Where'd you hear that, Gin?"

"Read it in the Prophet."

"I read it too, Harry.  Really, you should try to read the paper more often.  It's good for your-"

"Knowledge of the wizarding world" finished Harry and Ginny together.  Hermione blushed; it was one of her favorite sayings.

"So Mione, where did you go a little while ago?" Ron asked Hermione, sitting down next to her.  "I saw you go through that door over there."

_Uh-oh… _

"Oh, just looking for the bathroom," Hermione lied.

"Don't you mean THE JOHN?" Harry asked, raising his voice on the last two words.  He looked around hopefully. 

"Harry!  You know that it has to be in context.  You just can't say American words," scolded Hermione. 

"Well, I sure would like a CUP OF JOE," Harry said again, the same look on his face.  "And maybe you could MOVE IT."

Hermione and Ginny sighed, "Boys."

Harry's attempts to win house points were interrupted by a loud voice.

"Alright, everyone, welcome to the Manor," Malfoy was standing in the middle of the room, looking extremely bored.  "It's a pleasure to have you all here."

"Yeah right," whispered Ron.

"Since it's getting late, I figure that this is a good time to talk about sleeping arrangements.  There are four wings in the Manor, one for each house.  In each wing are seven floors, one for each year.  The most recent graduates will be sleeping on the 7th story, the next youngest on the 6th and so on.  On each floor, there are two hallways, one for girls, one for boys.  Now, how many of you are married?"

Malfoy looked around and saw about half the hands raised.  He smirked, "Well, you will have to live without each other for a night.  I'm sure you can deal with it."

Hermione looked around to see the people's reactions.  Most of them looked insulted, not about sleeping alone, but at the tone Draco was using.  _He is such a jerk… If he had just asked nicely I'm sure that everyone would have complied willingly… But when you force them…_

"In each hallway there is one bathroom and three bedrooms, two doubles and a single if everyone could come.  You're bags are already in your room.  See one of the house elves to help you find your room.  If you have any questions, they will be delighted to help you.  A reminder, the professors are arriving tomorrow morning, so you might not want to wander around in your night clothes.  Again, I hope that you have fun at this reunion.  Thank you."  With that, he walked out of the room, through the door that Hermione had ventured through earlier.  

"Well, that was an oh-so-very interesting speech," Harry grinned. 

"Harry, he is holding three hundred people in his house, he's allowed to be a little rude," Ginny told him. 

"Hell," Ron added, "I had no idea his house was that large!  Three hundred people?  That's a lot!"

"Nice observation, Ron" Hermione broke in.  "I think he's right about one thing though.  It is getting pretty late… I think I'll head off to bed."

"Hermione!  You can't go to bed yet!  It's not even that late!" Ron protested.  He looked at Harry and Ginny.  "We don't want you to go to bed yet, right?"

Elbow. "Right!"

Elbow. "Right!"

Hermione grinned at her three best friends, two of whom were glaring at the third for getting an elbow in the stomach.  "Alright, I guess sleep can wait."

"Atta-girl!  Come have another drink!"

*   *   *   *   *

"Ron, I'm tired, I'm going to bed," Hermione finally gave up trying to please her friend.  "It's midnight, Ron!  You should be going to bed too."

Hermione looked around at the fifty or so people milling around.  _There are still so many people up!  At _midnight___, honestly… Today was such a long day… I'm so tired I can hardly think straight… Not that I have been thinking about anything but Malfoy anyway… Oh god… What am I going to do? Hermione was reminded suddenly of her problem.  __I think everything will be clearer in the morning… Ginny was lucky to go to bed when she did… I can't believe I let Ron convince me to stay up… Damn him…_

"Alright, Mione," Ron murmured, looking pretty tired himself.  "I'm just going to stay up for a while longer."

Hermione stood up, set down her drink, and kissed his cheek. "Night, Ron."

She walked over to a female house elf standing in the corner with one lone bag.  Had Hermione been more awake, she would have recognized the bag as her own.  "Excuse me, I need some help finding my room.  I'm Hermione Granger."

The house elf looked at the list in her hands.  "Hm, what was your name?"

"Hermione Granger.  I was in Gryffindor," Hermione answered, biting back a yawn.

"Well, Ms. Granger, you don't appear to be on the list," the house elf answered, looking a bit frightened.  "Let's go find Master Malfoy to see what we should do." With that, the house elf ran to the door that Malfoy had disappeared into.  She held the door open for Hermione and led the way down the hall.

_Oh no… Why do things like this always happen to me…It's always Embarrassment Time for Hermione Granger…  I can't believe this… It must be because I sent my owl in late!  Oh god… _

Hermione followed the house elf into the library where she had met Malfoy earlier.  He was sitting at the desk, pouring over some old scroll.  He kept his head down, apparently not having heard the door opening.

"Well, what's wrong, Raldy?" he asked, almost sounding amused.  He looked up from his scroll.

The house elf jumped to attention.  "Master Malfoy, this is Hermione Granger and she is not on the list of guests.  Where shall I send her to sleep?" Raldy asked this very quickly, as though trying to get it over with.  

Malfoy leaned back in his chair and looked at Hermione.  She stared right back at him.  They looked at each other for a moment before he looked away.

_Haa__… I scared him…Take that Pureblood… Alright… I'm officially lame… Getting excited for making my enemy look away from my face…_

"Raldy, take Miss Granger's items to my room," Malfoy stated.  

Hermione started with the words.  _His room?_  As in his bedroom?  No Mione… As in his bathroom… Of course his bedroom!  Oh god… His bedroom?__

"I'm sorry, did you just say your bedroom?" Hermione asked, trying to clarify her confusion.

"Actually, I believe I said 'my room', but 'my bedroom' will also work.  I assure you, Granger, they are the same place."

"Oh, yes.  Well, I don't really think that is necessary.  I mean, I could just kip in Ginny's room.  Ginny Weasley," Hermione said, attempting to get out of staying in Malfoy's room.  

"Miss Granger, Miss Virginia Weasley has a single room.  There would be no where for you to sleep," broke in Raldy, looking apologetic.

"I insist, Granger," said Malfoy, reminded Hermione that he, too, was in the room.

"Um, well then where are you going to sleep?" Hermione asked, desperately.

"There is a single room free in the Slytherin that I can take," he answered evenly.

"Oh, well, why don't I just take that room and you can stay in your own!" Hermione nearly shouted, ecstatic about having a solution.

"Well, number one, you are a Gryffindor.  The room is in the Slytherin wing.  Number two, you are a female.  Seeing at this room is in a male hallway, with a male bathroom, I don't think that would be very appropriate, would it?" Draco asked, smirking at Hermione obvious discomfort.

"Um, I guess not," Hermione answered, giving up all hope.  

"Well then, Raldy, you may now take Miss Granger's things to my room," Draco leaned back over his scroll.   

"Yes, Master Malfoy."  Raldy looked up to Hermione and motioned towards the door.  Hermione took one last look at the blonde man, sitting alone in a dusty, old room.

"Good night, Malfoy," she said quietly.

Draco showed no signs of hearing her, so she followed the house elf and left the room.

*   *   *   *   *

"Oh my…"  Hermione looked around. "Are you sure you have the right room?  I mean, is this my room?  It looks like… Raldy, are you sure you got this right?  I'm supposed to stay here?"

"Yes, Miss Granger.  Is it not to your liking?  If you find it unsatisfactory I could-"

'Raldy, it's beautiful!" Hermione interrupted.  "This is where I am supposed to sleep?  Because if you aren't sure then I can just move and-"

"This is your room," Raldy stated.  "Miss Granger, I must be going to the kitchens, if you need anything, please don't hesitate to call."

"Thanks, Raldy," Hermione called after the retreating elf's back.  

She looked around the room again, not daring to believe anything so magnificent could exist.  The room had two straight walls and one curved, forming a room the shape of a quarter of a circle.  The curved wall was all glass.  Looking out, Hermione could see the darkened form of the countryside, stretching out for miles.  _During the day I bet this view is gorgeous… Not much to see during the night though… _Directly in front of the windows were hundreds of pillows, covering about a meter and a half (_Wait… around 4 ½ feet to be American_) of the floor.  They looked very comfortable, perfect for lying on while admiring the landscape.

In the middle of the room was another circular fireplace.  _I bet during the winter that thing runs all day long… All night long too… I would imagine that a place like this would get pretty cold during winter, especially at night…There was a dark-blue chaise lounge sitting in between the fireplace and the windows.  Sitting on it, one could see both the flames and the countryside._

In the corner opposite the windows stood a huge bed.  It was very odd shaped; it was like a quarter of a circle, so that it was the same shape as the whole room but smaller.  Midnight-blue hangings covered the four posters, made of the most luxurious velvet fabric.  Hermione walked over to the bed and sat down.  Instead of being soft, the bed was rather firm, too firm for her liking.  _Well… It's not my bed… What do I expect… I wonder what used to hang above the bed…  The wall is faded except for that one spot… Hermione lay back on the bed.  She stared at the ceiling, also midnight blue.  __That's kind of odd… The whole room is blue… And silver… Malfoy must like the colors… Malfoy!_

Hermione leaped from the bed as though she had been burned.  She looked at the bed with a horrified expression.  

"Oh god… This is Malfoy's bed!  And sense it's the master suite, it was probably Lucius's bed!  I mean, there can be that many odd shaped beds, can there?  Oh god, is this where he died?" Hermione stopped talking suddenly.  She stared at the bed and decided she just didn't want to know.

_I think I'll just get ready for bed… _

Hermione walked over to her bag and began to unpack.  She pulled out the clothes that Ginny had given her and placed neatly them on the floor.  When she was finished, she grabbed her toiletries and made to walk through the door that she supposed led to the bathroom.  

_Where are my pajamas? _

Hermione rummaged through her bag again.

_Where did I put my pajamas?_

Hermione looked at the clothes on the ground.

_Did I forget my pajamas?_

Hermione sat down on the floor.

_Hell, I forgot my pajamas… I guess I'll go ask Ginny if I can borrow some… I can't believe I forgot my pajamas… Of all the things to forget… At least I didn't forget a toothbrush or something like that…_

Hermione opened the door into the hallway and looked around.  She turned left and walked a few steps.  She then turned around and walked past her door and another few steps.  She paused.  _Where the hell is Ginny's room?  How am I supposed to get some pajamas and go to bed if I can't find her room?  Dammit… I hate Malfoy… It's all his fault…_

"Can I help you, Miss?" came a voice about waist high.  Hermione looked down and saw a house elf staring at her.    
"Oh, yes, thank you!  I'm looking for Gin's room.  Can you help me?" 

The house elf watched her blankly.

"Right, um, I'm looking for Virginia Weasley's room.  Can you help me find it?  She was in Gryffindor," Hermione explained.

"Yes, ma'am.  Follow me, I know the way to the Gryffindor wing.  They have a register there with the room assignments," responded the elf, already happily leading the way down the corridor.

_Right, Mione… Just tell an elf you're looking for someone they don't know… Smart move… I think I'll just bash my head into the wall now and get this weekend over with…_

The elf led Hermione down numerous halls, weaving in and out of rooms that, had Hermione the time to stop and look, would have taken her breath away.  Just as she was admiring a giant red and blue painting, the house elf came to an abrupt halt.  "Here you are, Miss.  This is Miss Virginia Wealsey's room.  Can you find your way back?" 

"Um, yes, I think so.  Thank you so much for your help…" Hermione told the elf.  The elf bowed and walked down yet another hallway.

Hermione turned back to the door and knocked.  "Gin?  Are you still awake?" she whispered, not wanting to wake anyone with the Weasley temperament.  No answer.  "Gin?"

Hermione slowly opened the door…

And was nearly blown over by the volume of the music playing inside.  She hurriedly entered the room and shut the door.  She turned around to see what was happening.

"Gin?"

Ginny Weasley and another older girl were too busy singing and dancing to hear Hermione.

"Gin?"

Ginny jumped onto her bed and sang, very off-key, into her wand "I've had to work much harder than this for something I want, don't try to resist me!"

The other girl joined Ginny on the bed and took over the singing into her wand, also very off-key, "Open your heart to me!  Baby, I hold the lock and you hold the key!  Open your heart to me!"

The two girls joined together, "I'll give you love if you, if you turn the key!"

"GIN!" Hermione shrieked, finally making herself heard.

Ginny looked over and saw her friend.  "Mione!  Did you come to join the party?" She had to scream to be heard over the music.

"No, Gin, I came to borrow some pajamas?"

"You want to furrow your jam-as?"

"No! I want to borrow some pajamas!"

"You want to go to the Bahamas?"

"No! I want to- oh this is ridiculous!" Hermione stopped screaming and pulled out her wand.  She muttered "quietus" and the pounding music ended suddenly.  

Ginny stopped jumping on her bed and frowned down at Hermione.  "What did you do that for?"

"Ginny, your music was too loud for you to hear me.  What are you doing listening to that?"

"It was my idea" volunteered the other girl in the room.  "I'm sorry, I don't think we've met.  I'm Val Emerson." Hermione looked at her blankly.  "I'm George's girlfriend…"

"Right!  I think he mentioned your name.  I'm Hermione Granger.  You were a Gryffindor too?"  Hermione asked, feeling guilty as George had definitely mentioned that he was dating someone.

"Actually, I was in Ravenclaw.  I'm just over here visiting Gin, checking up on my favorite Weasley!"

"I'm totally going to tell me brother you said that, Val!" grinned Ginny.

"You do that, he needs someone to bring him down," Val told her, smiling softly.  

"You really like George?" Hermione asked, sort of skeptical that George could make anyone grin in that way.  _God, is that a loving smile?  George?  What's wrong with this girl?  Then again, she looks just like a Weasley… Auburn hair… Freckles… She's even built like a Weasley… But George?_

"Yeah.  Don't worry, I'm not insane.  Not yet anyway!" Val assured Hermione.

"Right…  So, Gin, I actually came over here so that I could borrow some pajamas.  I must have left mine at home," Hermione said.

"Hey, where are you staying?  If you have to come 'over here', I mean…" Ginny asked, going through her stuffed trunk.  

"Actually, my owl was late and they didn't have a room for me!" Hermione told the two girls.

"No!  So where are you staying?" Val questioned, looking interested.

"The master suite, actually.  Draco's room," she answered.  

"Wow, nice!"

"What's it like?"

"Oh, it's gorgeous!  All done in midnight blue and silver.  A little cold, but it's just beautiful…" Hermione proceeded to describe the room in more detail.

"It sounds amazing!  Maybe I should have sent my owl in late!" joked Ginny.  She looked down at the pajamas in her hands.  "Here you go."

"Thanks.  So you guys are just having a little party in here?" Hermione asked, feeling slightly hurt that Ginny hadn't asked her to come.  

"No, it was more like I came over to harass Gin, put on some music, and then started to have fun.  Don't worry, it was a spur of the moment thing…" Val assured Hermione, obviously picking up on Hermione's disappointment.  

"Right," Hermione said, placated by Val's words.

"We're probably going to continue the party, want to stay?" Ginny asked Hermione.

"No, I think I'll go back to bed," Hermione answered.

"Hey, in case you decide to have your own party," Val conjured a piece of paper from the air and handed it to Hermione, "this is my favorite dance-party song.  The lyrics are pretty funny and its got a good beat."

Hermione stared at the paper.  _She must be kidding me… With that kind of title I don't think I want to hear the song… It sounds like a cupcake commercial jingle… "Hot fudge sauce on the soles of my"… What?_

"Believe me!  It's a good song!" Val caught the look on Hermione's face.  "Have faith, I wouldn't steer you wrong here.  I love music and dancing.  This is the best mix of the two."

"Well, I'll try it if I ever want to have a dance party…" Hermione trailed off, letting the words hang in the air.

"That's all I ask!" Val smiled.

"Alright, well, I'm going to bed.  It was great to meet you, Val!  I know that George just loves you!  Gin, I'll talk to you tomorrow, thanks for the pajamas," Hermione turned around and started the long walk back to her room.

*   *   *   *   *

Hermione awoke the next morning to a bright stream of light, right in her eyes.  She shielded her face from the light and tried to wake up.  She rubbed her eyes and sat up in the bed.  She stretched and got up to look out the window.

_I was right… The view is amazing… Look at all the countryside… I bet Ron and Harry would love to fly out there… The sky looks beautiful… __Crystal__ blue with a bright yellow sun… Hermione walked into the bathroom and got ready for the day.  After her usual routine, plus a few extra charms, she strode back into her room, dressed and prepared for the rest of the reunion._

Hermione sat on the bed, staring at the piece of paper in her hand.  She furrowed her brow and looked around quickly, making sure that no one was hiding in the dark corners.  She didn't see anyone.

_I have a while until breakfast will be ready… No one is here… Really… What harm would it do… It's not like anyone is here besides me…_

Making up her mind, Hermione grabbed her wand and muttered a brief incantation.  Music suddenly sounded all around her.  She performed a silencing spell, so as not to wake up anyone who might be sleeping in rooms around her.  She listened to the song a few times, getting accustomed to the lyrics and the beats.  She bobbed her head up and down in time with the music.  _Val was right… Lame lyrics but an awesome beat…_

Hermione stood up once she had the lyrics memorized.  She moved her hips to the beat and began to sing into her wand, "What's your flava, tell me what's your flava! What's your flava, tell me what's your flava!  What's your flava, tell me what's your flava!  What's your flava, tell me what's your flava!"

Hermione proceeded to get really into the music, dancing her heart out.  "You're what I want, you're what I need, I wanna taste you, take you home with me!" 

She closed her eyes and rocked her head around, making her hair stream from side to side. "You look so good, good enough to eat!  I wonder if I could peel your wrapping, I could be your fantasy?"

She leaped onto the bed and jumped up and down, wand clamped tightly in her small hand.  She shook her shoulders and rolled her hips, trying to keep her dancing up to the tempo of the music.  She was very involved in the song and sang and danced until the very last, "what's your flava?"

"I think I'm a vanilla."

_Oh… my… god…_

There was no mistaking that voice.  Hermione turned around slowly, eyes closed shut.  _Please let me be mistaken… Please let me wake up in bed… Please let that be anyone but-_

Draco Malfoy stood in the door, an amused look on his face.  "Well, Granger, what would your flavor be?"

_Oh god… He wants to know my flavor…_

"Uh, rainbow sherbet."

"Interesting choice.  Now if you'd excuse me, I need to get some clothes," Draco smirked.

It was at these words that Hermione realized what Draco was wearing.  _Oh my god… He's wearing a towel… That's it… A towel around his waist… Oh god… I should look away… But see those muscles?_

Draco knowingly watched Hermione eyes focus on his middle.  He lifted his arms to the ceiling in a stretch.  Hermione's eyes widened as his taut abdomen stretched and then flexed as he brought his arms down.  She brought her eyes up to meet his.  Brown met gray.

"Well, I'll just, um, go into the bathroom.  Yes, that sounds like a good plan.  Bathroom," Hermione chocked out.  She practically ran into the silver bathroom and leaned up against the sink.  She could hear Draco rummaging though the wardrobe in his bedroom.  Her breathing was labored.

_Oh god… First he catches me jumping up and down on his bed singing a very… um… different song… then he asks me what my flavor is… then I practically sexually assault his stomach with my eyes… Why does this always happen to me… How the hell is he so muscular?  That stomach… It should be illegal… Oh god…_

The rummaging sounds stopped, Draco had obviously found what he was looking for.  "Thanks, Granger.  I'm done now."  

Hermione walked back into the bedroom.  Malfoy was still there, standing near the door.  "Better be careful, Granger.  You never know who can come in here," he sniggered and walked into the hallway.

Hermione ran over to the door, peeked her head out into the hallway and watched Draco walk.  The muscles in his back rippled pleasantly as he turned the corner and was gone.

_Alright…__ That is the last time I ever do that… What a disaster…_

*   *   *   *   *

Before Hermione knew it, it was time to get ready for dinner.  She had spent the day catching up with old friends and even making some new ones.  Everyone was friendlier after they had graduated from Hogwarts.  They were more willing to talk to people younger, or older, than themselves, and people from different houses.  Hermione even saw Marcus Flint and Cho Chang talking in a corner.

Hermione and Ginny were in Hermione's room, beautifying themselves.  Ginny stood in the bathroom, Muggle products spread all over the sink.  Hermione was dressing in the bedroom.

"Mione, relax.  It's not like you were naked or something.  Now that would have been bad," Ginny shouted from the bathroom.

"Yeah, but Gin!  Draco Malfoy!" Hermione shouted back.

"Yes, Draco Malfoy.  It could have been… I don't know… Professor McGonagall or someone like that," Ginny said, walking into the bedroom.  "You better hurry up, Mione.  We don't have that much time left."

Hermione turned around to face Ginny, a hopeful look on her face.  "Well, what do you think?"  She turned around slowly, letting Ginny see her outfit from all angles.  She was wearing a beige knee-length dress.  The bodice was tight, with straps that hung off her shoulders.  She pulled on the straps.  "Are you sure these are supposed to be off my shoulders, Gin?"

"Mione, you look beautiful.  And yes, they are supposed to hang off your shoulders, why else would they sew them on like that?" Ginny answered, raising her eyebrows.

"Um, to… I guess they are supposed to hang." Hermione turned back to look in the mirror.  The dress clung to her until her waist, where it became looser.  She was wearing beige high heels that tied around her ankles. 

"You look perfect.  Now, come into the bathroom so we can fix your, do you call this hair?" Ginny grinned.

"Oh shut up," Hermione snapped at her friend.

"Mione, I was just joking," Ginny replied, looking hurt.

Hermione hung her head for a moment.  "I know, Gin.  I just have a lot on my mind, I'm sorry."

_Yeah…__ A lot of my mind… Try one person… Three guesses to who it is… A blonde man… An infuriating blonde man… Draco?  As if I could think of anything else… I don't care about the money… There is absolutely no way in Hell I will agree to his "proposition"… I'd rather… Go hungry I guess…_

"Well, whatever it is, you better snap out of it, Mione," Ginny said in a soothing voice.  "You already look amazing and when I am done with your makeup, you'll need your wits about you to fend off all the men," she laughed, but then narrowed her eyes dangerously.  "If you touch Harry, you are a dead woman."

"Ginny, I would never touch Harry.  He is all yours," Hermione said quickly.

"I would hope so.  Ok, enough.  You can't avoid it anymore.  Let's go do your hair and makeup," Ginny led a laughing Hermione into the bathroom.

*   *   *   *   *

Hermione walked through the door, looked around, and smiled.  It was obviously supposed to be the Great Hall transferred to the Malfoy Manner.  There were five tables, four parallel to each other for the different houses, and one in the front for the teachers.  Hermione glanced at the ceiling and saw it too was charmed to look like the sky.  She could see stars forming constellations that she did not know.  She had never found time to study the stars.  They were too far from home to be of any importance to her.

_Well, they have all the banners just like the Great Hall did… And the set up of the Great Hall… It's actually quite frightening how similar this looks to the Great Hall… Everything is right except for one thing…_

Hermione sat down at the Gryffindor table, across from Ron and Harry, just like old times.  She was among the last to arrive at the banquet; as she sat down, the head of Hogwarts stood up.

"Thank you for coming everyone.  Especially thank you to Draco Malfoy, in whose home we are gathered.  It is a pleasure to see all of you again.  Before we start, I would like to propose a toast.  Please lift your glasses in memory," Headmistress McGonagall said, "to Albus Dumbledore."

Everyone lifted their glasses and spoke their old headmaster's name.  _Yes, this is the one thing that is not right here…_

"I am sure that he would have loved to be here," McGonagall continued, looking sad.  "However, I am also sure that he would not want us to spend our time together in sorrow.  So, let us rejoice and eat." 

The tables were suddenly laden with food and everything seemed to be back to the normal school state.  Ron and Harry discussed their opposing views of Quidditch, as always.  Ginny and Hermione laughed their way through the meal.  

"Oi, Ginny!  Do you remember when we went into Diagon Alley by ourselves for the first time?"

"Yeah, I thought you were going to faint when someone wanted to take your picture!" Ginny grinned.

"Hey Gin, you would have been freaked out too!  That guy looked way to creepy to work for the Prophet.  How was I supposed to know that?" Hermione shrugged. 

"Poor guy probably had a black eye for two weeks after you punched him.  Thinking back, you punched quite a few people, didn't you?  I mean, the Daily Prophet guy, Ron, back when you guys were dating, which was a total disaster, and at graduation when you punched Ma-"

"Ginny, I thought that we agreed not to discuss what happened on graduation," Hermione replied, glaring at her friend.

"Relax, Mione.  I was just kidding.  That's only three people you punched during school.  Hell, I probably slapped about ten while I was there.  You were a model student!" Ginny commented.

"Yeah, Mione," Ron broke in.  "You were Little Miss Perfect at Hogwarts."

"Really," Harry added, Ron having abandoned their conversation.  "I don't think there was anyone who followed the rules more than you did."

"Except maybe Percy," Ginny said.

"Did I hear my lovely brother's name mentioned?" asked George, who was sitting next to Ron.

"Yeah, George.  We were just assuring Hermione that she was probably the most boring student Hogwarts ever saw," Ron explained.

"You've got that right!" George exclaimed.  "Never did anything wrong, our Hermione."

"Alright, you guys!  Are you trying to make me feel better or worse?  I broke the rules right along with you!" Hermione protested, hurt by her friends comments.

"Oh really, Mione.  We are just kidding, right guys?" Ginny smiled at her friend.  "Really, Mione.  Don't get shirty, we are just playing."

"Alright…"

"Are you sure you're okay, Hermione?  You have been acting kind of odd ever since last night…" Ginny looked at Hermione with concern.

_Yes I am fine… Sure… I'm just trying to get over the utter humiliation of this morning… Malfoy kept shooting looks at me today… Ha-Ha-Ha-Let's-All-Laugh-At-Hermione-Granger-Also-Known-As-Mudblood looks… Right… I'm absolutely fine!_

"I'm fine, Ginny," Hermione caught the look on her friend's face.  "Really, I am.  It's been a draining week… What with work and everything…"

"Oh yeah, I keep forgetting about that," stated Ginny.  "How much longer?"

"A little more than two weeks," replied Hermione.

"Wait, am I missing something here?" asked Harry.  

"What's wrong with your work, Mione?" questioned Ron.

Hermione blushed and explained her work predicament.  

"Oh.  Well what are you going to do during your two weeks left?" Ron inquired.  "You can come to the Burrow if you'd like.  I'm sure Mum would love to have you around."

"Thanks, Ron.  I'm not sure what I'll do," Hermione answered.  _I know one thing I will not be doing though…_

"Granger."

Hermione looked up into the gray eyes of Draco Malfoy.

"Are you finished?" he asked.

"Yeah," Hermione responded.  She got up from the table, ignoring the questioning looks from everyone seated around her.  She followed Malfoy out of the Great Hall look-alike.  He led her down a series of hallways, finishing in the den that Hermione had seen twice before.

He shut the door, turned around and stared at her.  "Well, have you made your decision?"

"Yes, and I really don't think th-" Hermione started.

"Wait, let me just go over the terms again," Draco interrupted.  "You would stay here until your boss returns from vacation.  You would eat here, sleep here, and work here.  Your task would be to help me rid the Manor of any and all dark objects."

"Right, and I really don't think that…" Hermione paused, looking into Draco's eyes.  She saw arrogance and pride, mixed with conceit.  But she also saw a bit of uncertainty and humility.  _He needs my help…_

"I really don't think that… That I… That I will be able to…" she stopped.

"Granger, yes or no?" Malfoy demanded, grabbing her arms and shaking her softly.  

She stared into his eyes, surprised again by the emotions present. 

"Yes.  Yes, I'll help you."

*   *   *   *   *

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Author's Notes:

Yay!  Another long chapter!  You guys seem to like the long ones, so I hope that you enjoyed this one too :)  I promised to you guys that I would have Hermione give Draco her answer by the end of this chapter.  For a while there I didn't think I would make it!

You may have noticed that instead of a ball, there was a banquet.  I thought that a ball would be too cliché.  I went back and changed it.  Author's privileges!  Another author's privilege is to put herself in the story.  So can you guys guess who I put in as myself in these last couple chapters?  I'll say this, I am either Annie, Erica, or Val.  Guess everyone!  I'll tell you in the ANs of the next chapter.

I just wanted to apologize that this chapter took so long to come out.  I was just in a big recital that took up all my time.  Also my finals start tomorrow and finish next Monday, so I don't know when I will get chapter 7 up.  It may be one of those things where I want an outlet so I'll write, or it may be one of those things where I am so exhausted I will be too tired to write.  I don't know yet!  Eeeep!

And the two songs were:

"Open Your Heart" Madonna

"What's Your Flava" Craig David

Alright, just a quick shoutout to all my reviewers!  You guys are the best and inspire me to write.  An especially BIG shoutout to Vix, who was my first reviewer EVER! Yay Vix!  Reviews make me happy!  Ya'll rock my world!  Ok, so be a sweetheart and review, alright?  Draco candies to everyone that does (hee hee hee).  Anyone have ideas for dark objects?  I need suggestions here!

Love,

MOLLY

Blah blah blah, I don't own Harry Potter by the way.  But if I owned Draco… Well I wouldn't have *time* to write!  *evil grin*  Use your imagination!


	7. Explanations and Weather

****

Chapter 7- Explanations and Weather

"Good," Malfoy said, sounding surprised but relieved. Hermione looked into his eyes again and almost gasped in shock. They were once again swirling grey clouds; none of the emotions she had just seen were present. She tilted her head slightly and allowed herself to stare some more. 

His eyes were grey, no doubt. But there were flecks of light grey and dark grey mixed in. Hermione marveled over the almost charcoal colored flecks when she remembered whose eyes she was looking at.

Malfoy said, "Good," again and dropped his hands. Hermione shivered a tiny bit; his hands had been surprisingly warm on her arms.

"Right. I will have Raldy transfer your items to a different room," Draco stated. He saw the questioning look Hermione was giving him and sniggered. "Well, Granger, I would like to be back in my own bed. You know how it is."

__

Wait, does he mean I know what his bed is like? Or that I know what it feels like to come back to my own bed? Why do I always get so confused around him?

Draco was still talking, oblivious to the fact that Hermione was not paying attention. However the next thing he said brought her concentration back to him. "How much?" she asked in amazement.

"One hundred and twenty galleons a week," he responded, glaring at her. "No more, Granger. I could get someone to do this work for me for much less, but I am paying you for your loyalty and secrecy."

"One hundred and twenty galleons?" Hermione asked again, feeling a little faint.

"Yes, Granger. Do you want me to repeat it again?" Malfoy asked, annoyed. 

"No… I just... Right, one hundred and twenty galleons a week," Hermione confirmed. _One hundred and twenty galleons a week! That is more than I make in three weeks back at the Ministry! Why can't the Ministry pay as much as Malfoy… I wish…_

"You can begin tomorrow," Malfoy said. "I will have Raldy escort you to your room when the guests leave. Now I must go back to the Hall. See you there." With this, Malfoy turned around and left Hermione shocked in the den for the second time within two days.

Hermione reacted the same way and leaned up against the desk. _I can't believe I agreed to help Malfoy… Guests… Oh no! I am going to have to explain this to Ron and Harry! Ginny will be calm enough… She has always been more understanding than the boys… Really… Oh dear, how am I going to explain this? I guess just straight out tell them… Ron will probably turn bright red, threaten to kill Malfoy and have to be held down by Ginny… Harry will go very quiet and mutter under his breath assuming we can't hear… Then he will stand up abruptly and go for a walk to get his anger under control… He was always better at handling situations than Ron…_

Hermione stood back up, straightening her dress and threw her shoulders back. She marched out of the den, promptly got lost, and had to ask a passing house elf to show her back to the banquet.

* * * * *

"Well, where did you go?" Ron asked Hermione, as soon as she sat back down at the Gryffindor table. Hermione ignored him, picked up her fork, and continued to eat the pasta she had previously abandoned. 

"Mione?" Ron questioned. "Where did you go?"

Hermione continued to disregard him and took a long sip from her drink.

"Mione! Tell me where the hell you were!" Ron yelled, letting his anger get the better of him.

"Ron, calm down. I was…" Hermione finally acknowledged him and started to explain the situation. She stopped, however, trying to think of an excuse Ron would believe for staying at the Malfoy Manor. _Perhaps I could tell him I am going on holiday… No, he knows my money situation… I could tell him I am interested in learning about owls… No, that is just stupid… Actually, this is just stupid… If he can't understand my reasons for staying here then that is his problem…_

"Mione, you can tell us," Ginny broke in, watching her friend's face.

"I know. Actually I was talking to Malfoy about the rest of my time off from work. He is going to employ me here… I am going to work at the Manor and help him sort out belongings," Hermione said softly. She turned to Ron and saw that her prediction was correct.

"You're what?" he shouted. "You are going to work for… Malfoy?"

"Yes, Ron," Hermione answered.

"Alright," said Harry calmly. He took a sip of his drink and continued. "I expect he is paying you well…"

"Yes, very well," Hermione responded, amazed that Harry was taking the news so well.

"You're working for Malfoy?" Ron asked again. His face was the telltale crimson.

"Yes, Ron," Hermione replied, exasperated. "Should I say it again?"

"Why the hell do you want to work for that son of a-"

"Because, Ron, he is paying me very well for my services, I have nothing else to do, and… And he needs my help," Hermione finished.

"That… That… That…" Ron could not seem to think of a word strong enough to describe Malfoy. "Where is he?"

"Malfoy?" Hermione asked, knowing very well what the answer would be.

"Yes. I am going to make that lousy, low-life scumbag regret the day he was born," Ron raged, standing up and looking around the room with narrowed eyes. "The nerve of him to ask you, of all people. I'll show him… It's high time I had a little chat with Malfoy to let him know just how I feel about him and his family."

"Ron," scolded Ginny, who had been quiet until this moment. "Don't you dare."

Ron looked at his younger sister, who was staring up at him with dark eyes. "What are you going to do about it?" he asked, sounding very childish indeed.

"I have one word for you, Ron. Mum," Ginny answered, smirking.

Ron's face went even redder than it had been. "Well then… Hermione, you cannot work for him. I will not allow it."

"And just who the hell do you think you are to tell me what to do!" Hermione shot back, standing up so that she wouldn't have to look so far up to yell at Ron. "I am a fully grown witch, Ron. I will not let you tell me what to do!"

"Fine. Embarrass yourself and do what Malfoy wants," Ron spat. "I'm not going to stand around and watch you do it." With that, Ron turned on his heel and marched out of the Hall.

"Well," Hermione said, sitting back down in her seat. She looked at Harry and Ginny. "That went really well."

"Mione, don't worry about Ron," Ginny declared. "He is a Weasley male. All Weasley males have horrid temperaments."

"Hey! I heard that!" George leaned over, looking at his sister with mock hurt written on his face. "And I do not have a bad temper! Right, Val?"

Hermione watched Val, who she hadn't noticed before, put her arm around George's back and wink at the group. "Of course not, George!" She said this in a very serious tone that fooled no one.

George turned to face Val and kissed her quickly on the lips. Val blushed and looked back to her food. "Thank you, Val, for supporting me in this undoubtedly unfair accusation," George declared. He slipped his hand around her waist, squeezed lightly, and turned back to his food. _They really like each other… Wonder if George is going to be the next one to walk down the aisle… I would have never imagined George to act like that in public… Quite cute really… Val can certainly blush like any Weasley…_

"Well, Ron, at least, has a bad temper," Harry said, looking up from his dinner. "Give him time and he'll get used to it. I'm sure he will apologize by the time we go back to the Burrow."

"Actually, I am going to be living here while I am working," Hermione told him.

"Oh," was Harry's brilliant answer.

"Mione, are you sure you are doing the right thing?" asked Ginny. Somehow, this question did not offend Hermione coming from Ginny. If Ron had asked it, though, Hermione would have undoubtedly been angered.

"Yes," she answered quietly. "I know that you don't agree with me, but he really needs my help. I need to help him on this."

"Alright," said Harry and Ginny together. They looked at each other and laughed. Lately they seemed to be able to finish each other's sentences. It was getting kind of scary.

__

Well… I am glad that is over… I was right about Ron's reaction… Get red and threaten… Harry was surprising though… He seems to almost… Accept Malfoy I guess… Ginny is a doll though… I need to treat her to dinner with my salary when I am done here… Hermione joined back into the lively discussion Harry and Ginny were having and argued pleasantly about the proper shelf life of mulled mead.

* * * * *

Hermione sat down in a forest green chair with a groan and closed her eyes. She sat for a moment, enjoying the feeling of relaxation. The Weasleys and Harry had left; Ron had apologized (_Rather weakly… I bet Ginny made him…_), and she was waiting for Raldy to show her to her room. She was exhausted. 

"Hello, Hermione."

Hermione jumped and looked around quickly, scared for a moment. Her eyes rested on Remus Lupin, who had walked in without Hermione noticing. She smiled at him and returned the greeting, "Hello, Professor Lupin."

Lupin walked over to a chair near Hermione's and groaned slightly as he sat down. He picked up the silver pillow. It immediately turned red and gold. He held the pillow up to his nose and breathed in to enjoy the scent.

"Hermione, you are no longer my student, you don't have to call me Professor," he said with a small grin.

"I'm sorry, but I'll probably always think of you as my professor. I just can't help it," she told him with a laugh. "You always were my favorite DADA professor."

"Hermione, your flattery won't help you get an A+ anymore! I can't give you any grades at all!" he joked. "DADA? Too lazy to say the full name?"

"Yes, I guess so. Professor, why haven't you left yet? We must be the only ones here…" 

Lupin looked as calm and composed as usual and replied, "Well, I was just going to ask you the same question. Why did you not leave with Ron and Harry? I saw them leave a few minutes ago."

"Actually, Professor, I am staying here for a while," Hermione said, "helping Draco."

"That is very brave of you, Hermione. I have no doubt that one of your friends might have had something to say about that topic," he laughed. "I do remember one friend of yours, in particular, having quite a hard time suppressing his anger."

"Yes, Ron was not happy, that's for sure," Hermione agreed, eyes narrowing slightly. Then she remembered that Ron was gone and Lupin was there. "How are you Professor? Are you enjoying your new position at Hogwarts?" 

"Ah yes, thank you for asking. Just last week I was letting a group of third years take on their first boggart. It reminded me of when you took your exam. If I am correct, your boggart told you that you failed all your classes. Anyway, Mr. Filch found one in an old shoe someone had left behind in a dungeon. Quite a foul shoe, I don't know how it was not discovered until recently."

Hermione laughed for a moment. _He is obviously enjoying his new job… Protection Against Dark Animals… PADA… Honestly, they choose the worst names for the classes… I wish he had started to teach again while I was still there… I bet it is a fascinating class… Almost exactly like our Defense Against the Dark Arts class… I can see why he wouldn't want to teach that position again…_

"Sometimes very obvious things escape from our view, Professor," Hermione said, matter-of-factly.

"Very true. Well, Hermione, I must be going. I just saw you sitting here and thought it would be lovely to talk to you again," Lupin said, rising from his chair. He set the pillow back down and it immediately turned back to its original silver color. "And I was correct; it was lovely to talk to you. Please come and visit me soon at Hogwarts. You are always welcome."

"Thank you, Professor," Hermione stood too, and hugged Lupin on an impulse. She was surprised about how thin he felt. She stepped back and realized, with a sudden jolt, that he looked quite old and grey. "And if you ever want to have a day at the Ministry, don't hesitate," she added, concerned for his health.

Lupin smiled, walked over to fireplace, threw in some powder, and disappeared with a flash of flames.

"Well, wasn't that a heart-warming show," came a drawling voice from behind Hermione.

She closed her eyes briefly. _Alright Hermione… You can do this… Damn right I can… It is time I get over this Malfoy fear… He is just a horrible person… Nothing that happens is your fault…_ She turned around and smiled, mostly to appear confident rather than show her friendliness.

"Hello, Malfoy," she said, smile glued in place. "Did you bring Raldy to show me to my room?"

"Actually, Granger, I will show it to you. Follow me," he declared as he walked out of the room.

"I can do this. I can do this. I can do this," Hermione muttered as she followed Draco from the room. 

"Did you say something?" he asked, turning around to glare at her. "I can't hear what you are saying when you mumble like that."

"What? Oh no, I didn't say anything," Hermione replied, blushing slightly.

Malfoy narrowed his eyes and continued down the hallway. 

Hermione followed, still repeating her mantra, but more quietly. She kept her eyes focused on Malfoy's feet. Or really, his shoes. _He has nice shoes… Ginny always says that shoes are important… She says…_

"Hot shoes means a hot guy…" Hermione said aloud without thinking. She promptly clamped her hand over her mouth, horrified. _Please let me have said that quietly… Please let me have just imagined that I said it… Please just let me have not said that…_

Malfoy paused for a moment. _Oh no… he heard me…_ But he did not appear to have heard Hermione; he turned to his right and opened a door. He turned back to Hermione and gestured for her to enter the room. She did and her mouth fell open.

The room was just as, if not more, beautiful than Draco's own. 

Hermione took a step forward and looked around incredulously. It was a square room, with three large windows that gave the room a view of the countryside. They almost covered an entire wall, but the draperies kept the focus of the room inside rather than outside. Where Draco's had been a cooler room, this one was warm and welcoming. The green and silver of the master suite had created a perfectly lovely room, but it was cold and impersonal. This room, Hermione's room, was gold and beige. 

On the wall opposing the windows stood a gold four-poster bed. The linens were all beige and, Hermione discovered later, made of silk protected by an anti-mess charm. Next to the giant bed was a night table, the perfect size for a book and a glass of water. There was a small gold lamp on the table that cast a golden glow around the room.

In one corner of the room was a desk. Sitting on the desk was a very fine, luxurious white quill and a bottle of deep brown ink. There were a few rolls of parchment for taking notes. This room had obviously been redecorated for Hermione. In addition to the desk, there were two giant bookshelves filled with ancient books. She walked over to the bookshelves and ran her finger over the spine of the books. She felt a shiver run down her own spine as she could practically feel the old age knowledge of the books seeping out of their pages. In front of the bookshelves was a chair and ottoman. These two pieces of furniture looked very comfortable and were also made of the same white silk fabric of the bed. There was a tiny table next to the chair.

Hermione turned around to face the door, a smile on her face. She wanted to express her gratitude for being able to sleep in such a gorgeous room.

"Malfoy, thank y-"

But Malfoy was already gone. Hermione ran out into the hallway and saw Malfoy's retreating back.

"Malfoy!"

He turned around slowly, a look of suspicion on his face. "What is it, Granger?"

"Um, good night," she said softly, sure that he wouldn't be able to hear her and just walk away.

He stared at her for a moment. Brown met grey. "Good night, Granger." He continued to walk down the hallway and turned to the right, disappearing into the Manor. 

* * * * *

Hermione stood outside the kitchen nervously. _ Am I supposed to just go in there? Is Malfoy going to be in there? This is my first day at… Work, I guess… Should I have dressed differently? More work-appropriately? _Hermione looked down at her clothes, suddenly sure that she should have worn different clothes. All she had at the Manor were the outfits that Ginny Weasley had lent her, the Muggle clothes. She was wearing a pair of dark blue boot cut jeans, black boots, a black belt, and a lightweight sea green blouse. As usual, her diamond pendent adorned her neck. 

"Miss Granger? What are you doing here?" asked a voice about waist level. "Why are you not eating in the dining room with Master Malfoy?"

"Um," she answered the house elf intelligently. 

"Follow me, Miss. I will lead you there."

Hermione followed the elf, amazed at the number of house elves there were in the Manor. There were at least five; she had seen glimpses of them scurrying around the Manor and they were always willing to point her in the right direction. 

She was led to a door with the Malfoy crest on it. The dragon was sleeping with furrows of smoke issuing from its nose with every exhale. She took a deep breath and entered the room.

It was a long room with a long dark table. Malfoy was sitting at one end of the table. _At least, I suppose it's Malfoy… He's hidden behind that Daily Prophet… He must read it often… Well, it is good to keep up with your knowledge of the wizarding world… _Hermione smiled. _Harry and Ginny would kill me if they knew I just thought that…_

She entered the room and got ready to sit down next to Malfoy, as it was the only other seat with silverware. She was just about to pull the chair out when it slid out by itself. _Cool charm… I should ask for it and charm my own chairs at home…_

She sat down and adjusted her chair to the table. Malfoy still did not acknowledge her presence.

"Morning, Malfoy," Hermione ventured, feeling brave. She'd had a lovely shower and felt ready to take on the world

No answer.

"Malfoy?"

No answer.

"Malfoy!"

"Good morning, Granger. There is no need to shout; I heard you the first time," came Malfoy's voice from behind the Prophet.

Hermione glared at the back of the paper. The weather page was moving around. A warm front was going to come in the next few days. "Well then, why didn't you answer me the first time?" she asked, feeling her good mood starting to crumble away.

Malfoy's voice answered, "No reason."

Hermione glowered at the paper. It was very sunny in Dublin. Hermione looked at the food in front of her and grabbed a piece of toast. She reached for the butter and marmalade and spread them on generously. _Need my strength to deal with this idiot for today…_

"So…" said Hermione. A rolling red line moved across the page. There was going to be a thunderstorm that night.

"Yes, Granger?" Malfoy asked, still behind his paper.

It was 15 degrees Celsius in London. 

"Dammit, Malfoy, are you going to put down that paper and talk to me like a civilized person or ignore me like a toad?" she exploded.

For a moment, there was no movement. The barometric pressure would be high in the coming days. 

Slowly, Malfoy set down his paper, looking pointedly at Hermione. He folded the paper, took a drink from his cup, and stared at her. He was obviously trying to make her feel uncomfortable.

Unfortunately, it was working. She squirmed under his stare and looked out the window across the room from her. It was sunny outside. _Those damn weather people never know what they are talking about…_

"So, Malfoy…" _Why did I make him put down his paper? We were doing just fine without talking? Stupid idea… _

Blink, blink.

"Um, how are your friends from Hogwarts?" Hermione tried, rather lamely.

He stared at her. 

"Crabbe?" she asked, feeling very stupid indeed.

"Dead," Malfoy said in a cool voice. 

__

Dammit! I knew that! Stupid, Hermione… Think!

"What about Goyle?" she questioned, before she could stop herself. She cringed, already knowing the coming answer.

"Dead."

"What about… Weren't you friends with Pansy Parkinson?" Hermione asked, sinking to an all-time low. _Of all the people that I definitely do not care about… Pansy is probably the worst… I hate her… She made fun of me all throughout school… But if asking about her will relieve this tension…_

"Prison," Malfoy answered. He was still staring at her. He broke his gaze for a moment, to take another swig of his drink. He put the cup back down and stared at her, smirking slightly.

"Well, I guess I'll just tell you about my friends then, shall I?" Hermione said. 

She saw Draco raise an eyebrow and look at her skeptically. She ignored the look. "Well, Ginny, Ginny Weasley you know, she is working in Diagon Alley, at a clothing shop. She just loves working with fashion! I swear, that girl knows more about clothes than any other person alive! Harry is playing Quidditch for the Cannons. He's really helped them improve. They changed their motto, you know! Back to 'We shall conquer.' And Ron is going to be the DADA professor next year."

Malfoy looked at her, curiously this time. It was a startling change from the usual bored expression he wore on his face. "Dada?" he asked her.

"Well, I guess you could call it that…" Hermione answered, a little confused because no one called it Dada. It was always Defense Against the Dark Arts or DADA, pronouncing every letter, not just the sounds.

"I did not know that a Weasley would be interested in art," Draco said, slowly bring a piece of bacon to his mouth. 

"Art?" inquired Hermione. _Where the hell did he get art out of DADA? _

"Art. The dada was a European artistic and literary movement that flouted conventional aesthetic and cultural values by producing works marked by nonsense, travesty, and incongruity. 1916 to 1923. Dada, it means hobbyhorse in French," Malfoy stated as though he were saying that two plus two equaled four. "I didn't know that a Weasley could be so… No, I don't think cultured is the right word… He is a Wea-"

"No, Ron is being a DADA professor at Hogwarts. As in Defense Against the Dark Arts," Hermione interrupted him, not wanting him to finish the sentence.

"Oh," Draco said, adopting the bored expression on his face again.

"Didn't you know it was called DADA?" Hermione asked, surprised that he hadn't known what she was talking about.

Malfoy inspected her closely, his grey eyes analyzing her face. "No," he said simply. 

Hermione was silent for a while. She ate the rest of her piece of toast and reached for another. 

Malfoy picked up his paper again. 

"How did you know about that dada art movement?" The question burst out of Hermione before she could stop herself from asking. 

Malfoy slowly lowered the paper so that he could see her face. "I like art." He moved the paper back up and continued to read the daily headlines.

Hermione sat still. There was going to be a complete change in weather in the coming weeks. 

* * * * *

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Author's Notes:

Short ANs for today. Just to let you all know, this is a transition chapter. The transition between Hermione's old life and her new job. Transition chapters are notoriously hard to write.

I have heard writing being compared to jogging. The first quarter of the jog is easy. The second is hell. The third is better and the fourth is the easiest. I have officially entered the second stage of jogging. 

Since you all LOVE to review, I am going to make it easy on you. You can just cut and paste the following and fill in the blanks! Yay!

My favorite part was:

My favorite line was:

My least favorite part was:

I think this should happen:

One thing I would change is:

I love Molly because:

Ha ha ha, I am just kidding about the last one! Big thanks go out to Julie, who beta-ed this chapter for me! Also, to answer the question I posted in the last chapter- I am Val. I had to add another part about George and Val in this chapter, just for kicks. So yay, review please, and I hope that you enjoyed it!

Love,

MOLLY


	8. Parchment, Chairs, and Prisoners of Fate

**Chapter 8- Parchment, Chairs, and Prisoners of Fate**

Hermione set down her coffee as Draco refolded the Prophet.  He took a sip from his cup and looked over at her.  They had eaten breakfast in silence after the DADA confusions.  Hermione had gotten a chance to look at the dining room, which was decorated surprisingly like the second room of the Manor she had ever seen.  The dark wood was everywhere: the chairs; the table; and the paneling.  

"Well, Granger, let's get started, shall we?" Draco said in his usual drawling voice.  He smirked, "You do want to earn your wages, don't you?"

"Of course!" Hermione replied scathingly.  _I want to earn my money, Malfoy… Not everyone is born to a rich family… I bet you never worked a day in your entire life… Except to make my friends suffer… You worked hard at that, didn't you?_

"Good.  Alright, you already know the basics of what you are going to be doing. Riding this house of any and all dark objects.  This will include machines, books, and other objects," Draco told her, watching her expression closely.

Hermione made sure to keep her face blank.  Draco's power of observation was a little frightening sometimes.  He had the ability to know exactly what people were thinking and feeling.  She nodded, however, to show her understanding.

"Here is the contract.  It is a normal magical contract of silence.  Though," Draco leered, "you will find it to be quite ironclad.  There are no loopholes."

_Why would I need a loophole… I should have someone look at the contract for me… I know next to nothing about wizarding contracts… Percy maybe…_

"Of course not," Hermione rolled her eyes.

"You have until tomorrow to return the contract to me signed.  Today I will show you around the house, a chance for you get acquainted with the Manor.  I expect you are impressed with the grandeur of it?" he raised his eyebrows.

_Gag me with a wand…_ "It is a very impressive home," she replied automatically.  It was the answer she gave to everyone, no matter how ugly the house.  In this case, however, she was telling the truth; it was a lovely home.  It was just too cold for her taste.

"I had the Manor redecorated after the… after we left school," he told her, slightly unsure of what he had almost told Hermione.  Hermione understood that he meant after his parents died.

Fortunately, the door behind Hermione opened at that moment, allowing Draco and Hermione's conversation to pause temporarily.  It was Raldy.

"Miss Granger, an owl arrived for you," she squeaked, holding out a letter. 

Hermione took the parchment from Raldy, thanked her, and turned back to Draco.  Draco nodded to her, indicating that he would not be offended if she opened the letter at the table.  

Hermione unrolled the letter and quickly read it.  _Oh no… What a great surprise… Not… Why do things like this always happen to me… Of all times to get Reddington's disease… Now?_

Draco was watching her face closely.  His narrow grey eyes bore into her brown ones.  "What is it?" he questioned.

"My supervisor… She's come down with Reddington's.  She won't be back at work until," Hermione checked the parchment, "three weeks from today actually."

Draco pressed on, "What is so bad about that?  You can have some time to yourself at work.  Halmaturus is a bitch on a broomstick."

"Well, she, uh, forbid me to go to work until she gets back," Hermione said in a rush.  Then she frowned, "How do you know Halmaturus?"

"I don't.  Connections are everything, Granger," Malfoy said coldly.  

_That's sad if he thinks connections are everything… Family is everything… Friends are everything… Love is everything… I suppose Malfoy never had any of those things… Not really anyway…Of course I've never been in love either… At least I know my friends and family love me…_

"Well then, you will be staying for three weeks?" Draco asked, interrupting Hermione's thoughts.

"I guess so," Hermione looked down at her plate, frown deepening.  No matter how bad she felt for Malfoy, three weeks with him would be a long time.  _But…_ Another week means a hundred and twenty more galleons… Yes… That seems worth it…_ "Yes.  I will be staying for three weeks."_

Draco was still staring at her.  He held out the contract to Hermione; she had forgotten all about the piece of parchment with the excitement of the letter.  "Here, I expect you'll want someone to look at it."

Hermione nodded briefly.  

"Very well," Draco said.  He took out his wand and muttered a few words.  He pointed his wand at the door through which Raldy had disappeared and a green eagle escaped from the tip.  The wispy bird flew straight through the door, vanishing from sight.

"To get a house elf?" Hermione questioned.

"Yes."

A moment later Raldy scurried back into the room.  She was looking down at the ground, but when she reached Draco seat, she looked up.  "Yes, Master?"

"Raldy, Miss Granger would like to send a letter.  Go get parchment and a quill," he spoke harshly.

Hermione glanced over at him in surprise.  He had always treated the house elves with distain, but not disrespect.  Raldy, however, did not seem to notice anything.  "Of course, Master."  She scampered out of the room.

"Alright, Granger.  Meet me in the den when you are finished," Malfoy commanded.  He took a last drink of his coffee, stood up, and strode confidently out of the room.

"That," Hermione's name for Malfoy would have made even Ron proud, "thinking he can boss me around like I am some lowly person.  How dare he!"

"Miss?"

Hermione jumped and looked around wildly.  Raldy was standing next to her chair, holding out a piece of very fine parchment and an eagle quill of the brightest blue imaginable.  

"Oh, I'm sorry, Raldy.  You scared me!  Thank you for the quill and parchment," she said taking the items from the elf's outstretched hand.  "You can just wait here.  It won't take but a moment."

Raldy stepped back so as not to see what Hermione was writing.  _At least the house elves have manners around here… _

Hermione scribbled a quick note to Percy, asking him to look at the contract and send it back by return owl.  She signed her name, adding a small postscript to say hello to the family.  She turned to Raldy and handed her the letter and the contract, on which she had written Percy's name.  "Thank you, Raldy."

"It is no problem, Miss.  Raldy is hoping that Miss knows she can come to Raldy whenever she needs anything," Raldy bowed.

"Sure," Hermione smiled, feeling better to know that at least one person in the house liked her.  _That could just be because she is a house elf… House elves like everyone… Well almost everyone… Dobby hated the Malfoys… Dobby has always been sort of an odd character though…_

Hermione pushed her chair back and stood up from the table.  She straightened her clothes and exited the dining room, making her way to den.

*   *   *   *   *

Draco had his back to Hermione when she slipped in the open door.  She took a brief second to stare at Draco's body.  From the back, he was actually quite attractive.  He wore a crisp blue button-up shirt, black pants, and black shoes.  Hermione could see his masculine waist, his broad shoulders, his bare neck… _Take a mental cold shower, Mione… You are getting NONE of that… Absolutely none of him… Don't even think about it… Damn, did you see his shoulders!_

Hermione swallowed quite audibly.  Draco turned around, grinning slightly.  "Like what you see?"

"Yes," Hermione choked out, "this really is a lovely room."

"I wasn't talking about the room."

Hermione's eyes popped open.  Did he mean what she thought he meant?  She decided to play it cool.  "Well, whatever you were talking about, I don't know.  But this room is quite nice…"

Draco smirked, "Right.  I'll let that slip for right now.  We have things to do."

Hermione gave herself a mental shake.  With Malfoy around there was no room for games or inattention.  He would nail her the moment she wasn't attentive.  

"I brought you over here to go over the basics of the Dark Materials here.  You know as well that I do that they are extremely dangerous.  Since I pride myself on knowing a touch," Malfoy exaggerated the word, "more about the Dark Arts that you do."

Hermione snorted; she would bet her three weeks wages that Malfoy had practiced the arts himself.

"But since you are a witch with a fair amount of common sense, I don't think that it will be too big of a problem.  I will be working with you, of course.  For your safety and the safety of the Manor.  I can not afford to have explosions going off or being sued for your carelessness," Malfoy said in an arrogant manner.  

Hermione closed her eyes and counted to ten under her breath.  When she opened her eyes, Malfoy was staring at her strangely.  "Oh, do go on," Hermione requested.

"Now most of the objects have been in my family for centuries.  I expect you have heard of some of them, but some are quite rare.  And I might add some are quite valuable.  Now I know that you will refuse to take these objects to a Borgin and Burkes, but you are fortunate that I am wealthy and will agree to that request.  You are to dispose of these objects in any way possible," Malfoy lectured, still standing.

Hermione took this small break as a chance to sit down.  She wandered over to a chair in the corner facing Malfoy.  She sank down into the deep cushions and immediately fell asleep.

"Granger!"

Someone was slapping her.

"Granger, wake up!"

Hermione shifted slightly.

"Granger, you have to get out of that chair!  NOW!"

Hermione opened her eyes.  Malfoy was tugging on her arm.  

"Get out of the damn chair right now!"

Hermione realized with a quake of fear that the cushions were swallowing her.  She struggled to escape from the clutches of the chair but succeeded in standing up.  She was breathing quite heavily.  "What the hell was that?" she asked, rounding on Malfoy.  He had let her sit down in the chair.  What the hell had he been thinking?

"The Chair of Death.  You've found your first dark object," he replied, some of the pale color returning to his absolutely white face.  He smirked.  "Congratulation."

"Congratulations?  What do you mean 'Congratulations'?  That damn chair could have killed me!  Why the hell did you let me sit on it?" she raged, advancing on him.  It wasn't the first time her life had been in danger, but it was the first time that she had willing allowed death to come to her door.  All because she was tired of standing.  She mentally slapped herself.  _Hermione, you have got to pay more attention to things… This is exactly the type of dark object that you should have been careful of… Ordinary objects enchanted to be Dark ones… Get with it…_

"I was getting a book from the shelf and when I turned around you were halfway swallowed by the chair," Malfoy motioned to the book that was on the ground, "I dropped the book and came to wake you up.  The only way to escape from the Chair of Death is for the one being swallowed to push themselves away.  Since most of the time the person is asleep, the Chair gets to swallow them."

"And why do you have the Chair in you office?" Hermione screamed.

"Because, Granger, there have been more dangerous people than you sitting in this den," he said quietly.

For a brief moment, Hermione wondered what it was like to be Draco Malfoy.  Obviously he didn't feel safe in his own home.  He had never found love with his family or his friends. _He's a prisoner of his own fate…_

"Granger, do you want to stop here for today?" Malfoy asked.  He was eying her with a strange look on his face.  It appeared to be a mix of hatred, confusions, and compassion.  _Compassion?__   Come off if, Hermione… Malfoy doesn't have an ounce of compassion anywhere in his body… He's got a heart of iron… _

"No," Hermione said defiantly.  "Keep going."  

This time she remained standing as Malfoy continued, "As I was saying, you can use any means to rid the Manor of these Dark Objects.  Charms, spells, anything.  I might warn you against using transfiguration, as Dark Objects react very powerfully when being changed into something else."

Hermione nodded; they had learned that in DADA in their seventh year.  "What are some objects that I can expect?" she questioned.

"Lots of things.  Books, poisons, machines, furniture, jewelry, some unpleasant human items," he said with a trace of a smile on his aristocratic face.  

Hermione blanched.  _By 'unpleasant human items' he doesn't mean human body parts… Does he?_

Draco caught the look on her face and let out a laugh.  "Tell you what, Granger, I'll take the human items, you can take everything else.  Deal?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes.  She didn't want to show Malfoy her weakness, but the thought of never seeing another shrunken head forced her to say, "Yes."

"Alright.  Now, these Dark Objects are very dangerous.  You saw yourself in the Chair.  That is why I will be working with you.  As much for my protection as your own.  I expect you already know this though."

"Malfoy, I know.   I'm not stupid," she sighed.  _I'm stupid enough to sit in a chair that wanted to swallow me though… That has to count for something…_

"That, Granger, is precisely why I hired you.  Plus I wanted to give you a chance to see how devilishly handsome I am.  Now," he added before Hermione could comment on the last statement, "let us go and take a tour of the Manor.  You've only seen about an eight of it."

*   *   *   *   *

Hermione flopped down on her bed, exhausted.  Being around Malfoy required a lot more energy than she had anticipated.  Every moment she had to bite her tongue to keep from yelling at him.

Of course, the rest of the Manor was beautiful.  As Hermione had walked with Draco from room to room, she could tell which rooms he had redecorated and which had been decorated by his mother.  Mrs. Malfoy favored deep purples and blacks, while Draco liked greens and silvers.  Hermione also noticed that the rooms Mrs. Malfoy designed tended to have hard furniture and frightening pictures on the walls.  Draco decorated with more comfortable chairs and sofas and with art that Hermione now recognized as Dada art.

_My favorite room still has to be this one… I love the colors… It's by far the warmest room in the entire Manor… I wonder why Draco chose this room for me?  _

Hermione glanced over at the bookshelves in the room.  She hadn't gotten a chance to look at any of the books yet as she had been so busy with other things.  She slowly got off the bed and walked over to the shelves.  Tracing her finger along the book titles, she grabbed a bright red book, sat down on the bed, and opened the book.

Immediately, she started laughing.  It was a book on all types of art.  As luck would have it, the page that she had opened to was devoted to comic books.  And not only any comic books, but the Adventures of Martin Miggs, the Mad Muggle.  Hermione laughed for a long time.  If only Ron could see that Draco had a book about his favorite childhood comic.  _I bet he still reads Martin Miggs… In the Sunday post… I should ask him… I bet he'd love to be reminded of his childhood reading choices… _

Hermione continued to flip through the art book.  Almost at once, she found the page devoted to the Dada artistic movement.  She read the section.  Although she could see the beauty in the Dada art, it was definitely not her taste.  Hermione preferred the impressionists, particularly Claude Monet and Mary Cassat.  On the next page of the book was a print of her favorite Monet painting, Wheat Stacks (End of Summer).  

She gazed at the painting, admiring the beauty of such an ordinary thing.  She saw hay stacks every time she went into the country to visit her family.  However, she never saw them the way that Monet did.  The reds, browns, and whites were invisible to her eye unaided.  With the help of someone else, she was able to see the exquisiteness of the hay stacks.

_Is Malfoy the same way?  Is he a haystack that I just need help to see?  Should I try to look at the colors that make up his soul instead of the entire picture?  Can Malfoy really be compared to art?  Maybe it's just the tiredness talking in me… But maybe not… I don't know, Malfoy did some terrible things… That is for sure… But I guess I should try to see the beauty in an ordinary thing… Monet can do it after all…_

Hermione closed the book and sat up on the bed.  A sudden burst of energy hit her, maybe it was the coffee she had just consumed.  She walked back over to the bookshelves and put the art book back.  There was no doubt in her mind that she would look at the book again before she left the Manor.  It wasn't often that she was able to see her favorite painting.  It was semi-unknown, considering the celebrity of his other prints.

Hermione walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror, critical of every aspect.  She wasn't gorgeous, that was for sure.   Her hair was too wild, her nose too thin, and her legs too short.  But she wasn't unattractive either.  When she took the time to straighten her hair, the stunning dark brown and auburn highlights stood out.  Her tiny features balanced out her small nose.  Her legs were short, there was no denying it.  But robes hid them most of the time anyway.  Ginny had told her that to make her legs look long, she had to wear long pants.  

Hermione stood in the mirror for a while longer, just looking at herself.  Finally, she shook her head and walked back into the bedroom, desperate for company.  Deciding on the inevitable, Hermione poked her head out the door, said, "Raldy?" and walked back into the room.

Not more than a minute later, Raldy opened the door and entered Hermione's room.  "Can Raldy help you, Miss?" the elf squeaked.

"Oh well, I was just wondering how you are, Raldy," Hermione lied.  She hadn't taken the time to think of an excuse to talk to the house elf so she acted on her instinct.

"Raldy is just fine, Miss.  Thank you for asking.  Would Miss like a beverage?  Hot chocolate or tea, perhaps?  The house elves in the kitchens would be delighted to prepare anything for you," Raldy informed Hermione.

"How about an ox, I'm feeling peckish," Hermione said under her breath.  She still remembered when Fred, or George she couldn't remember, had told her how to get into the Hogwarts kitchens.

"Sorry, Miss?" Raldy asked, looking up at Hermione. 

"Tea would be wonderful, Raldy.  Thank you," Hermione said.  She watched Raldy scurry out of the bedroom.  As great as house elves were, they were no replacement for humans.  They wanted to serve too much.

And since Malfoy was the only other human in the house, Hermione knew there was no way she would see any other human that night.

_Well, this sure is fun… Sitting on the bed, swinging my feet… Yep, really fun… I'm just having the time of my life here… Sounds like a Muggle postcard: Having loads of fun, wish you were here (not!)… I guess I could go into Malfoy's den and start to look at the books over there…_

Hermione got off the bed and opened the door.  She paused for a moment, wondering whether she should wait until Raldy brought back the tea.  Deciding that Raldy would leave the tea on her desk, Hermione set off in the direction of the den.

She walked quickly and quietly, not wanting anyone to hear her.  Now that she was in her "work" state of mind, she didn't want to be interrupted.  She hurried along the last corridor that led her to the den.  On one of the doors to her right, the Malfoy dragon breathed a huge cloud of wood-fire up.  Hermione paused briefly to look at the crest, something that she hadn't done.

It was, as she had thought, a dragon.  Upon closer inspection, Hermione realized that it was a Norwegian Ridgeback.  She recognized the black scales, bronze horns, and black ridges lining the dragons back.  Seeing the dragon reminded her of Hagrid, which brought a warm feeling of comfort to her stomach.  Still looking at the crest, Hermione noticed a sword behind the dragon.  She leaned towards the door, trying to read the print on the sword.  It looked as though the sword was inscripted with a Latin phrase.  She had never been very good at translations; she made a mental note to copy down the words later and find a book on the subject.  Crossed with the sword was a wand.  From the tip of the wand was a sort of mist.  It looked as though the artist that crafted the crest tried to create the look of a charm in the wood.  To Hermione's eyes, it just looked like an odd-shaped cloud.  She giggled, wondering what a long line of Malfoys would think knowing that Hermione thought their crest was a cloud.

Continuing on her way, Hermione finally made it to the door that opened into the study.  She sighed, pushed the door open, and almost gasped at the unpleasant scene laid before her eyes.

*   *   *   *   *

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Author's Notes:

A cliffhanger, sorry.  I am also sorry to inform you that I am going on a trip to Australia and New Zealand for the next three weeks.  I was going to have a friend post for me, but I haven't even started chapter 9, and I need to sleep tonight.  So, I'm sorry, but the next chapter won't be up until a few days after I get back.  I leave tomorrow (July 2) and return three weeks from then (July 23).  You can expect another chapter by the end of the week of the 23rd.  Please accept my apologies, I didn't mean for it to work out this way.

Now, since I am going to be gone for such a long time, I expect lots of reviews in my mailbox when I get home!  Right?!?!  Let me also do a bit of shameless plugging for my other fan fiction stories.  I have two other mini-stories that, if you support other ships, you would like.  They are both romantic comedy stories like this.  I must warn you though, that one of them is R/H.  I know that a lot of people don't like that ship, but the storyline fit the personality of Ron better than Draco.  So please read those, they are cute stories that don't take long to read!  BTW, I need a beta-reader.  Anyone interested?

Happy summer everyone, enjoy it while you can!

-Molly


	9. Nostrils and Post

**Chapter Nine- Nostrils and Post**

Hermione closed her mouth before she had made a sound.  It wasn't an unpleasant scene really.  It was more of an uncomfortable scene.

Draco Malfoy sat in an overstuffed armchair by the fireplace, head tilted back and mouth wide open.  Hermione almost giggled; Draco looked surprisingly like a squashed frog with his mouth so open.  She continued her perusal of his body.

_Well, I did accuse him of being a toad… This wasn't exactly what I meant though… Do I sleep like that?  I hope not… He looks so incredibly ridiculous… I wonder if he knows that he sleeps like that… Maybe he's ill… Should I take a photo?  No, that would be mean… _

Hermione's eyes widened when she saw his choice of pajamas.  _Black tee-shirt, that's fairly normal… I think everyone sleeps in a black tee-shirt… __Falmouth_ Falcon boxers?___  I can't believe he wears Quidditch boxers to bed!  And out in a public place too!  Well, it's not exactly public… It is his house… But Quidditch boxers?  I don't even think Ron wears Quidditch boxers!  I guess now I know the answer to the eternal question: Boxers or briefs… _

Hermione walked over to the chair that Draco was sitting in and saw a book rising and falling with each draw of breath from his chest.  She turned her head sideways to get a look at the title of the book, Best Charms to Charm Your Best.  Immediately, all thoughts of working vanished from her head.  Draco looked too cute sitting in the chair asleep to think of anything else.

As soon as this thought crossed Hermione's mind, Draco let out an ear-splitting snore.  

She jumped back and shrieked in surprise.

Draco eyes flew open and he leapt from his chair, wand at the ready.

Hermione put her hand over her heart, realizing what had happened.

Draco looked over at her, taking in appearance.  He frowned slightly.  "What the hell are you doing in here?"

Hermione frowned back.  _How dare he question me for being here when he just tried to attack me!  _"I was going to do some work… And then I saw you in here…"

Draco stared at her with his eyes narrowed.  "Why didn't you wake me up?" he questioned her.

She cast her mind around for a split second then answered, "I was going to leave."

"Alright," Draco accepted, still sounding slightly suspicious, but taking her words for what they were.  "Are you still going to work?"

"Oh!  No!  I was actually going to go back to bed," Hermione paused for a second.  "Are you sick?"

Draco looked at her in surprise.  "No, Granger.  Why?"

Hermione's eyes widened. How would she explain to Draco that she was wondering about his sleeping patterns.  She decided to go for the truth.  "Um, well.  You were sleeping like this," she demonstrated by leaning her head back and opening her mouth very wide, "and I wanted to know if it was because you had a stuffy nose.  It was quite funny."

Draco glared at her.  "For your information, Granger, I can't breathe from one side of my nose.  The cartilage grew together and I have to sleep with my mouth open to stay alive."

Hermione stared at him for a moment.  She blinked.  "Oh, I'm sorry.  I didn't realize that it was a medical condition.  Isn't there anything that a healer could do for that?"

"If they tried I wouldn't have this," Draco tilted his head back and gestured to the little piece of skin in between his nostrils.  "I would rather sleep with my mouth open than not have it."

"Right.  So when you are ill, can you blow your nose?" Hermione asked, rather interested.

"Yes, but only on one side," he answered.  

"That's got to be a relief, having one less nostril to blow from, right?" she laughed.

"Granger, are you really so boring that you find my nostril conditions fascinating?" Malfoy asked in a bored tone.  

"I… No… But… I…" Hermione stuttered.

"Right, Granger," Malfoy sneered.

Hermione's mouth dropped open.  _The one time that we have a halfway civil conversation about anything he has to go and ruin it by being rude!  It was a rather odd conversation, granted… Still!  Oh I hate him!_

"Since we are both awake, why don't we get a crack on this?" Malfoy flung his arm out to show the room.

Hermione looked at him with a raised eyebrow.  "I think I'll just go to the kitchen, get some hot chocolate, and go to bed," she told him in a rather snotty voice.

"Good idea, Granger," Malfoy said.  He picked up the Best Charms book, slid it carefully back into a shelf, and swept out of the room.  Hermione rolled her eyes and followed him out, taking another glance before leaving.  _How the hell does all the interesting stuff happen in this room?_

*   *   *   *   *

"So, Malfoy…" Hermione started once the pair of them had sat down in the kitchen.  She was relaxed in a comfy armchair in the corner of the brilliantly lit room.  The mug of hot chocolate warmed her hands, making her feel as though she was at her own apartment.  It gave her a sense of relief to do something as normal as drinking hot chocolate.  "Everything seems to be going fairly well.  Except the whole Chair of Death thing earlier.  But you know, you can't expect everything to run smoothly.  Why I was just saying the other day at work-"

"Granger, why don't we just sit here in silence.  What is it with you and your need to talk all the time?  Why can't you be content with quiet?" Malfoy burst out.  

Hermione looked over at him.  "I can too be content with silence!" she told him in a very childish way.

"No you can't," he answered.

"Yes I can!" she retorted.

"Well then why are you talking now?" 

"I'm…"

"Exactly!  You're talking.  You don't ever shut up!  No wonder no one likes to talk to you!" Malfoy shouted at her.

"People do too like to talk to me!  And I can too shut up if I want to.  It's just that I don't want to right n-"

Hermione's speech was interrupted by Draco's hand covering her open mouth.  His skin was surprisingly warm and smooth on her lips.  Hermione did the first thing that came to her mind; she stuck her tongue out.

Malfoy yanked his hand away from her tongue.  "What the hell did you do that for?" he asked, while pulling out his wand to do a scouring charm on his hand.

Hermione stared at him.  What was he talking about, questioning her actions?  He was the one who reached out and touched her.  She decided to respond with another inquiry, "Why did you cover my mouth?"

Malfoy's pale face flushed slightly.  "Well, you wouldn't shut up, would you?" 

"Resulting to Muggle methods, Malfoy?"

"Shut up," he responding intelligently.  He stood up from his chair and placed his empty hot chocolate mug on the table beside him.  He turned back to her and offered her his hand.

Hermione stared at it for a moment. _ Is this supposed to be the hand of friendship?  The hand of acquaintances?  The hand of what?  I just can't tell with him…_

Draco stared right back at her, hand steady.  Hermione slowly held out her own hand, grasped Malfoy's, and pulled herself onto her feet.

"Thanks," she said softly.  

Malfoy, still looking at Hermione intently, replied, "No problem, Granger."

Hermione glanced down at her hand, still clasped in Malfoy's, and pulled it free.  She could feel the warmth of Draco's hand.

"Um," said Hermione, interrupting the uncomfortable silence.  "I think it's time we went to bed.  Our own beds.  I mean you go to your bed and I go to my bed.  In our own bedrooms.  I mean you go to your bed in your bedroom and I go to my bed in my own bedroom."

Malfoy smirked and responded, "Is that what you really want, Granger?"

Hermione swallowed before answering, "I wouldn't have it any other way, Malfoy."

Malfoy grinned again.  His smile was different from the usual smirk.  His usual smirk was cold and calculated.  This grin looked warm and spontaneous.  "Let's head out then, shall we?"

Hermione nodded and walked out of the kitchen, followed closely by Draco.  Hermione could feel his eyes burning into the back of her head.  She self-consciously tried to smooth the back of her hair.  However, the feeling of his watchful eyes soon made the way from her head south, very south.  _He can't be checking out my… Assets… Can he?_

Hermione whipped her head around.  His eyes were staring right into her's.  _Must have imagined that feeling… _

They were at the place where she turned left and he right.  "Well, good night, Malfoy," she stated.  As she said this she stuck out her hand, the hand of friendship and acquaintance and everything it meant.  

Malfoy stared at her hand, much like she had stared at his no more than ten minutes ago.  He grabbed it gently with his own hand and shook it.  "Night, Granger."

Hermione turned on her heels and walked down the corridor that led to her room.  As she walked away, the same sensation of being watched followed her.

*   *   *   *   *

Hermione lay down on her bed, mentally tired from the draining night of Malfoy.  She stretched out, enjoying the feeling of the down comforter molding to her body.  Pulling herself upright, Hermione forced herself to not overanalyze everything that had happened that night.    

Humming, she got up and walked over to her desk.  She pulled out a roll of parchment and a self-inking quill.  She began to write the thing that wouldn't get out of her mind.  It was a song that she had heard on the train into London one day and she only remembered a part of the song.  "Sometimes I feel like something is gone here, something is wrong here, I don't belong here."

Somehow those words seemed to describe exactly how she was feeling.  There was something in the house that was a mystery to her, a feeling that she got when being with Malfoy.  

_Well, the last part is easy enough to explain… In the house of Muggle haters a Mudblood like me is certainly not welcome… Everything else if hard though… Something is definitely wrong in the house… I suppose that's the coldness… The lack of love… Same for the first line… Love is missing… Strange how Muggles can get everything so incredibly right in their words… _

Hermione sat for a while, staring down at the words that she had written.  Then, laughing at her sentimental self, she grabbed her wand and made the parchment stick to the wall over the desk.  

It was a habit of Hermione's to write Muggle lyrics down.  It somehow cleared her head.  She had never been very talented at writing her own poetry or creative works, but reading those of others made her feel calm.  In her flat she had a whole book filled with song lyrics sitting on her nightstand.  Whenever she was depressed or angry she would look at it for a sort of "pick-me-up".  Smiling at the lyric of the wall, Hermione walked into the bathroom, got ready for bed, and then fell asleep lying on top of the covers.

*   *   *   *   *

The next day, breakfast was a quiet affair.  Hermione ate her toast watching the weather page of the Daily Prophet which Draco was reading.  The weather wizard had not changed his predictions about the weather, though Hermione thought any brand of fortune telling was quite useless.  But watching the wiggling colorful diagram was more interesting than watching her juice goblet sit still.  

After about a half hour, the silence, which was broken only by the sound of the turning pages of the Daily Prophet, was interrupted by Raldy delivering two pieces of post to Hermione.  Hermione set down her knife, accepted the letters, and thanked Raldy.

"Raldy is glad to help, Miss," squeaked the elf.  She scurried away while saying, "If Miss requires any parchment or quills to respond, Raldy would be glad to fetch them."

Hermione turned her attention to the two letters.  The first was small, made of very fine parchment.  The second was thick and coarse.  Hermione opened the first.

It was a return letter from Percy.  Hermione scanned it quickly, then reread it so as to not miss anything. _Good of him to check the contract for me… Iron-clad… Well Draco said as much… Typical arrangement plus a few details… What sort of details, Percy?  "A silencing spell?" Hermione voiced her surprise._

"I beg your pardon?  You were doing so well with the silence, Granger," Draco pronounced, setting down his Daily Prophet.  "I was, dare I say, impressed."

"You have a silencing spell on the contract?" Hermione asked, looking from Percy's letter to the man sitting next to her.

"Yes, Granger.  It's something my father's lawyer always included in contracts.  Temporary, of course.  If a topic arises that might cause you to discuss anything that happens in this house, you will be mute for about thirty seconds," Draco explained.  "Gives the conversation time to steer to safer topics."

"Right," said Hermione, turning back to the letter.  Draco went back to his newspaper.  _Quite a safe contract to sign as long as I don't break any of the rules… By punishment of death by choice method… Wow, Percy, make me feel safe… So as long as I don't break a rule I don't have to worry about the amount of pain in decapitation versus a stampeding hippogriff… _

Hermione placed Percy's letter next to her plate and opened the next one.  Immediately, she recognized the messy scrawl of Ginny Weasley.  For such a girly person, Ginny had the typical Weasley male handwriting, unreadable.  However, Hermione was able to discern the writing.  It was a letter, just checking up on her and saying that Ron was over his sulking.  Apparently, Harry had taken him to a Cannon's practice.  Being within the same kilometer of Amy Reddings, the Cannon player, erased any reminder of Hermione.

Attached to the letter was a sort of humor letter.  Hermione stared at the title, "50 Ways to Piss Voldemort Off".  Raising her eyebrow, Hermione began with number one, "Ask him why he doesn't have a cool scar."  Giggling, Hermione read through the rest of them.  By the time she got to number fifty, there were tears streaming down her cheeks she was laughing so hard.

Looking up, she saw Draco staring at her with a look of slight fear in his eyes.  "A… A… Letter… From Ginny…" Hermione choked out.  "50 ways to piss Voldemort off."

Draco still stared at her.  Hermione regained her breath and looked down at the list.  "Here.  'Number 13, call him The-Man-Who-Let-The-Boy-Live'.  'Number 38, If he's having evil-plotter's-block in one of his scheming sessions Wingardium Leviosa a light bulb to float above his head. Turn it on. Look offended when he gets angry and say you thought you were helping!'  How great is this?"

Draco looked at her laughing and couldn't help but give a rather weak chuckle.  It was probably more of the fact that her face was so red from reading the list than him finding the list funny.  "Granger?"

"Yes, Malfoy?"

"You need to get out more."

*   *   *   *   *

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Author's Notes:

Hey all, I know that it has been absolutely forever since I posted the last chapter.  I had the best time in Australia and New Zealand, thank you to everyone who wrote well wishes in the reviews.  Going there really was a life-changing experience.  Looking back at all the stuff I wrote before I left, I feel like a different person.  So that made it hard to come back into the swing of things.  I had a great time though, best three weeks of my entire life!  I want to go back!

Yeah, the whole one nostril closed thing, one of the people on my trip actually has that problem.  Sleeps with his head WAY back and his mouth WAY open.  And the whole thing with the no surgery possible without removing that little piece of cartilage.  Love ya, AJ!  Also, can anyone say, a change of the tide?  Malfoy and Granger (GULP) nice to each other?  Can that be?  YES!

The song lyrics belong to Uncle Kracker and his song, "In a Little While".  I'm not sure who the "50 Ways to Piss Voldemort Off" belongs to, but it's a great piece of humor.  Go read the rest of them by typing in the title into google.  Totally worth reading :) 

Anyway, please review, it will help make the transition back into writing easier.  

Best wishes for a happy and relaxing rest of summer,

MOLLY


End file.
